


蝴蝶逆行现象报告

by akinokaze



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze
Summary: 全文3.8万字，一发完结。电影《蝴蝶效应》设定。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶逆行现象报告

【序：2020】  
你喜欢一个人的时候会告白吗？  
健二郎这么问道。  
我一手撑着头，眼睛从天花板的灯晃悠到桌上的酒瓶，几秒钟之后才含糊不清地回答：“会吧。”  
“那隆酱你告白的时候会说些什么？”  
“就……『我喜欢你，请和我交往。』……之类的？“  
坐在对面的Naoto桑闻言立刻发出了一声“好土！”的感叹：“隆二还真是直球系啊。难怪Hiro桑上次形容你是——是什么来着？”  
一旁的Naoki桑贴心地补上：“岩石脑袋。“  
这个形容不知道是戳中了臣的什么笑点，他捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来。包厢内橙黄色的灯光打在他轮廓上，仿佛令他周围的温度都变暖和了。  
我一边小声嘟囔着“别笑啦，有什么好笑的……”一边拿起酒杯喝了一口，却发现里面早已空了，只好尴尬地放下。  
其实我撒谎了。我也不是每次喜欢一个人就会向他告白。  
比如说我喜欢我的相方很久、很久了，依然没有勇气向他告白。  
主要还是怕被拒绝，毕竟连我自己都不觉得臣会喜欢我。  
但有时候看着臣笑起来的模样，仍然会忍不住幻想和他在一起的那个不可能存在的未来。  
光是这么想着，温柔的感情就仿佛满溢心间。

Ch.1  
其实我喜欢他很久了。  
我也记不太清是从什么时候开始的。可能是多年前的一场演唱会开演前的拥抱，因为抱着他的时候脑子里突然冒出一句“他的肩膀可宽厚”而莫名加快的心跳、可能是在我们合作写歌词的时候，因为坐得很近而闻到了来自他发梢的洗发水的香气。  
总之我真的喜欢他蛮多年了。  
喜欢归喜欢，我从没想过要告白。就这么一直拖到了组合出道的第十年，然后现在想告白也没机会了。  
臣走进了休息室，将自己此前去英国旅游时买的礼物一个个交给成员。健二郎收到了一盒贝壳形状的巧克力，他拆开后递过来让我拿了一块，是苦涩中有点甜的味道。  
而我得到的是一个纯金的古董手表，圆滑的表面发着柔和的光，里面的零件早已寿终正寝，指针稳稳的停在原地没有走动过。  
臣会送我这个还是感觉挺意外的。他以往大多会送我时下流行的衣服饰品之类的。  
而送礼人解释说：“你最近不是挺沉迷金饰的吗？我听健二郎说你还有在收集手表。”  
“你还记得这种事啊。”我笑了一下，低下头看着表盘右下方有一个小小的方形凹槽，里面显示着「10」。便问：“这个数字代表什么？”  
“不知道。可能是月份吧。”  
臣说完后就转身去找健二郎聊天了。我摩挲着手里的东西，仍回味着他刚才说的话。  
这没有什么特殊的意义。  
我提醒自己。  
他会记得我的兴趣没有别的原因，只是因为健酱和他说过而已。  
健二郎的声音响起：“臣，你这次是和M子酱一起去的吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“两个人一起旅行哎~看样子你对这个女孩很上心嘛。”  
“她一直吵着说想和我一起旅游，我看这次行程比较宽松就带上她了。”  
然后是Naoto桑的声音：“不过会答应一起出国旅游，也代表你们两个关系已经足够亲密了吧。”  
Elly问：“臣你会和那个女孩结婚吗？”  
“结婚什么的……我还没想到那么远。现在比起结婚，我更想专注于自己的歌手事业吧。”  
“不过臣将来肯定总有一天会结婚的嘛。”  
“也许吧。”  
臣平淡地应付了一句。  
M子，我知道那个女孩。  
姓氏的英文缩写是Y，名字是A。所以我在心里将她简化为M子。  
第一次见到那个女孩是在三个月前，那时臣将她带来成员们的聚会，带着温柔的笑容向我们介绍她。  
那个女孩有着娇俏的面孔、丰满的胸部、修长的双腿、长长的头发及腰、笑起来的时候两颊还有酒窝，既可爱又妩媚。性格开朗爱笑，穿着打扮也很时髦。完全是臣喜欢的类型。  
那时的我借着酒劲歪倒在健二郎身上，偷偷将那个女孩从头到脚看了一遍，然后将头埋在健二郎的肩窝闭上了眼睛。  
真是个可爱的女孩。难怪臣会喜欢。  
她和广臣站在一起时看上去非常般配，完美无缺，天作之合。两个人就像约翰·列侬和小野洋子、米奇和米妮、布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜朱莉……哎不对，最后那对好像已经分手了。  
臣既然会特地将这个女孩带来团员聚餐介绍给我们，那就说明臣是认真的。  
所以我就暗自将那天定为了“今市隆二正式失恋纪念日”，在心里拉开一个小礼炮，当天晚上还额外多喝了几杯酒庆祝。  
我没有告白过。这种愚蠢的事情我是不会做的。  
从我认识广臣起的这十年来，相方有多么直，我早就领会。如果贸然告白，50%的可能性会被当成开玩笑、30%会被回避远离、19%会收到语重心长的一句拒绝、剩下1%的可能性是两情相悦吧。  
啊，可能连1%都没有。  
所以没必要，实在没必要。  
我对于目前的状态其实没有什么不满。当不成恋人，还是朋友嘛，再不济也是队友。  
所以我选择把这段感情放在心底的角落等它孤独地死去。无论花上多久也可以。反正我对臣也还没有到那么执着的地步。  
可当我看到广臣的新女友时，心里仍然有那么一点点的难过。只是有一点而已。  
听着其他团员兴致勃勃地讨论着他们之中谁会最先结婚，我漫不经心地想着：  
早知是这样，还不如以前就直接告白算了。  
反正被拒绝了最多也就是回家大哭一场，吃一顿大餐，再呼呼睡一觉，隔天醒来就没事了。  
像现在这样宛如一个怀抱侥幸、拖了好多年都治不好，又不肯老实死去的癌症患者一般，实在很没意思。  
我把玩着臣送的手表，心想：  
如果时间能重来的话。  
如果我有向臣告白……我们之间的关系会怎样呢。  
一边这么想着，手指无意间按下了右侧的表冠。  
【2019】  
周围的声音消失了大概有三秒钟，然后又再次清晰起来。  
刚才那是发生了什么？一瞬间卷入哆啦A梦的异次元口袋了吗？  
我眨了眨眼睛，眼前是熟悉的休息室，但布置好像与刚才有些微的不同。  
“隆二，你有在听我说话吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
听到声音后我反射性地转过头，看见臣坐在一旁，眉头微微皱起，好像在不满我刚才的走神。  
但这个臣……好像不对劲……  
我终于意识到是哪里不对，惊叫道：“臣！你发型怎么了？“  
“……怎么了？”  
“你……你刚才不是这个发型啊？头发应该要再短一点，而且颜色也——”  
“哈？”臣好像是听到了什么很离谱的话，眉头皱得更紧：“我这个发型不是已经剪了挺久的？你现在才注意到？”  
“可是——”  
臣似乎不想继续下去这个话题，只是将手上的纸递了过来：“我想了几个方案，你看一下跟我说说你的想法吧。”  
其实我也不想表现得太像个傻子，可眼前的事情实在太离奇，一个接一个的问题不断冒出来，结果只能像个傻子一样问：“什么方案？”  
我低头一看，上面写着几项关于演唱会的编排，在最顶上写着“SHOWCASE”的大字。  
“SHOWCASE？这个不是已经结束了吗？就今年……”  
我猛然抬起头，看到臣露出了一脸莫名其妙的表情。  
“你在说什么啊？这个明年才要开始。”  
“…………”  
一个可怕的想法闯进脑子里，我抓起桌上的手机，屏幕上显示出现在是2019年的9月。  
我回到一年前的时间了？  
这是为什么？  
“臣！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你听我说，我是从一年后过来的，我不知道为什么突然就穿越回了这个时间，我——”  
眼前的画面和耳边的声音突然消失了。  
我最后看到的是相方的广臣一脸看见了疯子似的表情。  
【2020】  
我眨了眨眼睛，看见一盒做成贝壳形状的巧克力递到了眼前，同时听到健二郎的声音在说：“这个还挺好吃的哎。隆二你要尝尝看吗？哎？你发什么呆？”  
“……没……什么。”  
我拿起一块巧克力放进了嘴里，熟悉的苦中带甜的滋味在舌尖扩散，然后我才意识到自己出了一身冷汗，被打湿的衣服贴在后背，黏黏的恶心感让我清晰地意识到刚才并不是产生了幻觉或者在做梦。  
所以我刚才是为什么……会回到一年前的时间？  
我感觉到有人接近，胆战心惊地抬起头，看见臣递过来一个小盒子：“来，这是送给隆二的。”  
“啊……谢谢。”  
我微微点了点头，接过盒子后打开，惊觉刚才这几秒内发生的对话都是经历过的。  
果然，稳稳的躺在盒子中的是那只金色手表。  
“我看你最近好像很沉迷金饰。而且听健二郎说你还在收集手表，就买了这个。”  
“…………嗯。谢谢臣。”  
臣转身去找健二郎了。我深吸一口气，微微发抖的手将那只手表从盒子里拿了出来。  
指针依然没有走动，而右下角那个小小的方形凹槽里显示的数字变成了「9」。  
刚才的我随手按了一下右侧的表冠，紧接着就回到了一年前的时间里。这就是原因吗？  
这是什么？魔法的手表？  
我抬起头去寻找臣的身影，他正一脸寻常地在和健二郎聊天。  
看他的样子，臣大概也不知道这只手表有这种功能吧。而且……  
伴随着一丝轻微的头疼感，新的记忆涌入了大脑内：  
一年前的我正在和臣讨论SHOWCASE的企划，意识突然消失了有差不多一分多钟的时间，再次清醒时就看见臣一脸莫名其妙地看着我，问我刚才为什么说些那么奇怪的话，还说什么从未来穿越回来的。  
而我完全听不懂他在说什么，两个人就这样尴尬地对视了几秒钟，然后不约而同地跳过了这个话题。  
那时的我没多想，就把这件事忘在脑后了。现在看来，那段离奇的事情，是真的发生过。  
我冲自己的相方那边唤了一声：“臣？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你记不记得……”我小心斟酌着怎么开口，问道：“我……差不多一年前的时候，和你说我是『一年后穿越回来』的？”  
一旁的健二郎纳闷：“啊？那是什么意思？”  
臣微微皱眉想了一会儿，然后回答：“好像是有这回事。”  
我喃喃自语着“这样啊”，再次低下了头。听见Naoto桑声音里满是兴奋地问：“哎什么什么，隆二你会穿越时空吗？”  
我没有回答他，而是紧紧地盯着手里的手表。  
犹豫再三后，再一次按下了右侧的表冠。  
【2018】  
我知道这次又成功了。因为自己此刻并不是身在休息室，而是在熟悉的录音室内。  
我看了一眼坐在旁边正在纸上涂涂写写的相方，从臣的头发长度判断，这次并不是回到了一年前，应该是更久以前。  
为了确认，我从口袋里掏出手机，看见屏幕上显示的时间是2018年的9月。  
经历了第二次的回溯，我此刻也终于能确定这离奇的现象确实就跟那只手表有关。  
虽然不明白为什么这种像是只有在电影里才会发生的情节会给我遇上，但既然给了我这个奇妙的机会，但大概总是有什么特别的意义吧。  
“臣，”我小心翼翼试探着：“跟你说一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“其实我有一个双胞胎哥哥。”  
一直专心低头修改歌词的臣一愣，终于将头转过来面向我：“真的？”  
我点头。“真的。”  
“……是吗？以前没听你提起过啊。”  
“嗯。还有就是……”  
我站起身，咬咬牙将手机往地上一摔，发出了巨大的一声响。  
一旁的臣见状被吓得也站了起来：“你干什么？！”  
我没有来得及回答他。  
【2020】  
面前的健二郎递过来一盒做成海豚形状的巧克力，问道：“这个挺好吃的。隆二你要尝尝看吗？”  
“……好。”  
我从盒里拿起一块放进嘴里，一边慢慢咀嚼着，一边从口袋里掏出了自己的手机。  
手机还是今年新换的那个，但是和之前些微不同的地方是，手机壳变得更厚了一点。  
然后大脑中新的记忆覆盖了上来：  
两年前的我意识中断了一会儿，再清醒时看着惨烈牺牲掉的手机屏幕，惊叫：我的手机怎么会变成这样？  
而面前的臣跟见了鬼似的一脸惊恐地瞪着我：不是你自己故意摔的吗？！  
“胡说我怎么会故意摔自己的手机？！“  
“但就是你摔的啊！你到底是怎么了？出什么事了吗？”  
我始终不肯相信是自己故意把手机摔地上的，和臣各执一词僵持不下。最终还是非常心疼地捡起手机，心想可能是刚才不小心睡着了所以手机才会掉下去吧。  
因为这件事，后来我每次换手机时都会选个更厚的手机壳。现在我都想起来了。  
想到这里，我向着将礼物盒递给我的臣问道：“你记得我跟你说过我有一个双胞胎哥哥吗？”  
“……好像是有过这件事。”臣有些不确定地回答：“是骗我的吗？”  
“骗你的。”  
“…………”  
臣一副无语的表情转过身走掉了。我低头打开盒子，那只手表就安稳地躺在里面，而右下角的数字则变成了「8」。  
现在的我好像稍微掌握规律了。第一次是回到一年前，第二次是两年。下一次的话，可能就是三年前了吧。  
刚才我在心里默数过回到过去后能在那个时间里待多久，差不多只有100秒的时间。  
不过100秒就够了。足够我说出我真正想说的话。  
现在我明白了，上天给了我回到过去的机会，就是让我将隐藏了很多年的话传达给那个人知道。  
肯定就是这样。  
我将拇指放在了右侧的表冠上，悄悄注视着不远处和健二郎聊天的广臣。  
等着我。  
【2017】  
我看着面前桌子上散落的图表，一下就认出这些是Naoki桑准备的。三代目的成员们在开会时，他总是会细心地为大家提前整理好所需的资料。  
环顾四周，映入眼帘的果然是往常开会用的房间。但其他成员都不在屋内，只剩下我和臣两个人。  
旁边的臣将手机和笔记本放进包里，站起身说：“好了，我们也走吧，大家都已经在车上等了——你发什么呆？”  
我一刻也不敢耽搁，抓住了相方的手。  
臣有些诧异地望着我：“怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你，臣。”  
“……啊？”  
臣好像没听清，又问了一遍：“你说什么？”  
和之前的胆小不同，我多年来积累的勇气仿佛都是为了在这一天用完一样，中气十足地又重复了一遍：  
“我说我喜欢你，从很久以前就开始了。”  
“…………”  
臣张了张嘴，好像是想说什么，但一个音符都没吐出来。  
我死死地盯着他的脸，一边在心里念叨：快点回复我啊，我快没时间了。  
我耐着性子等待臣的答复，结果等到时间都快用完了，他才冒出一句：“……这是什么《人类观察》的新企划吗？”  
……不是啊！  
“我是真的——”  
剩下的话我没来得及说。  
【2020】  
“隆二你要不要尝尝看这个？还挺好吃的。”  
我面无表情地从健二郎递过来的盒子里拿了一块海马形状的巧克力扔进嘴里，没好气地嚼着。  
然后新的记忆涌现了。  
三年前的我从短暂的空白中清醒，看见面前的臣一脸复杂的表情。还不清楚发生了什么事的我低头看见自己正紧紧抓着他的手，赶紧松了开来。  
“隆二？”臣迟疑了一下，问道：“你刚才是认真的？”  
“……什么认真的？”  
臣盯着我的脸看了许久，像是要从我的表情里读出什么讯息一样。  
他嘟囔着：“没什么，算了。”然后丢下一头雾水的我走掉了。  
后来我们都没再谈起过这件事。臣也就跟什么事都没发生过一样，待我和往常没有任何区别。  
回到现在，我沉默地接过臣递过来的装着手表的盒子，在心里叹了一口气。  
为什么不相信我啊！  
难道是因为我告白的样子显得还不够认真？  
【2016】  
我站在路边，看着一辆黑色的车从眼前开过。  
在我左侧有人发出了一声感叹：“一直没有空车啊。”  
顺着声音望去，看见臣从口袋里掏出手机，一边问：“你一个人可以吗？需不需要我送你回去？”  
我一时之间还未反应过来眼前是什么状况，只觉得头晕乎乎的，脸上跟发烧了一样滚烫，胸口还特别闷。  
没听见我的回复，臣扭过头看了我一眼，说：“下次喝酒别喝那么快了，对身体不好。”  
听到这句话，我瞬间想起来了眼下是在哪里。  
2016年9月的某天成员们相约一起喝酒。这一年大家都很忙，相聚的机会也变少了。尤其是臣，总感觉我老是见不到他。而他因为有电影的缘故，和前辈的Takahiro桑倒是经常在一起，两个人看起来关系很好的样子。下周还要结伴去海外宣传。  
我以前从来没关心过臣和谁走得近，不知为何从这一年起就突然变得很在意。  
难道是因为……感到寂寞吗？  
我一方面觉得这个念头很可笑想甩掉，一方面又因为见到了久违的成员们而异常情绪高涨，不知不觉中就喝了比往常还多的酒。聚会结束后醉得路都走不稳，队长就跟臣说让他送我去坐计程车。  
那时的我和臣在路边站了很久，期间都没说什么话。我有好一阵子没跟他单独相处过了，心里有点想趁此机会聊一聊，又发现我们两个实在是没什么共同话题，于是就只好睁着眼睛发呆。  
终于来了一辆空车，臣让我一个人坐上去，说他会等下一辆。  
车开动后，我忍不住透过车窗看了他一眼，然后心里突然冒出一句：  
这次分开后，我又是很长一段时间会见不到他了吧。  
现在回想起来，这大概是我第一次清晰地意识到自己在想念他。  
回忆结束。  
我深吸一口气，用此生最认真的语气道：“臣，我跟你说一件事。”  
一旁正在看手机的臣连头都没抬：“什么？”  
我抓住他的手腕，迫使他转过头来看着我。  
“我喜欢你。”为了避免他又当做玩笑话，我补上一句：“我是认真的。”  
“……哎？”臣愣了两秒钟，嘴角很勉强地往上勾了一下：“你开玩笑的吧，这——”  
“这不是在开玩笑，你不要当做是玩笑。”我在心里数着有限的时间，同时语速飞快地说着：“也许等一下我会装作什么都不知道的样子，但此时我对你的告白是真心的。我一直不敢跟你说，因为怕被你拒绝，我也不希望我们两个的关系变得尴尬，因为我还是希望能和你作为队友一起站在舞台上唱歌——”  
臣越听脸上的表情就越凝重。被我抓住的手挣扎了一下，似乎是想挣脱开：“隆二你……你冷静一点。”  
我嘴上是说着“我很冷静”，但当我看到臣用力挣脱我的手然后往后退时心里还是不禁着急起来。  
“臣你听我说——”  
时间到。最后映入我眼帘的，是臣充满了拒绝的眼神。  
【2020】  
“这个挺好吃的哎，隆二你要不要尝尝看？”  
我看着健二郎递过来的盒子，意外发现里面摆着的不是巧克力，而是包装得很精美的小糕点。  
这和以往的情况有微妙的不同，但我还不能确定这是否代表着一个好的发展。  
我拿了一块点心捏在手里，安静等着新的记忆覆盖，但这次好像比之前两次所花的时间要久。  
然后我听见脚步声靠近，抬起头看见我的相方面无表情地将一个小盒子递给我：“这是送给你的。”  
“哦，谢谢——”  
我伸出手去接，刚碰到那个盒子，他就跟躲避一个得了流感的病人一样，猛然缩回手然后转身就走。  
看着他略显仓皇的身影，心里隐隐觉得有些不安，便追了过去：“等一下，臣，你怎么了？”  
“我……我没事。”对方很勉强地笑了一下，一看到我接近就跟很不适一般又往后退了两步，迅速地走到Elly身边坐下。  
我感到满腹疑惑，刚想追问他，那些延迟的记忆在此刻终于回归。  
我想起来了。  
四年前的我清醒过来，还没搞明白刚才为什么会突然断片，就被广臣质问是不是认真的。  
你说什么认真的？  
你喜欢我的这件事，你是认真的吗？  
我……  
那时的我大脑一片混乱。下意识地想否认，又仿佛心思被猜中一样心脏狂跳不止，脸也不由自主地就红了。  
我感觉自己紧张得快要不能呼吸。良久之后，才结结巴巴地回答：“……好像是。”  
臣愣在原地，然后紧紧皱起了眉头。  
我不可能接受的。  
对不起。  
这就是他那天对我说的最后一句话了。  
后来臣就像是把我当成了一个传染病携带者一样，除了工作上必要的往来，其他时候一见到我就躲。别说独处了，哪怕有其他成员在场，他也会尽量离我远远的，以行动来表示自己对我没有丝毫想法，希望我赶紧放弃。  
还真是……毫不意外的结果呢。  
我苦笑着回到自己的座位上，抬起手轻揉右边太阳穴。不知道是不是因为这次新出现的记忆比较多，感觉头也比之前两次要更疼。  
这不是我想要的结局。  
我并没有天真到以为只要告白他就一定会接受我。被拒绝的准备我是有的。  
但我并不希望和臣变成这种连普通的队友都做不成的关系。被他一次次逃避的感觉实在太糟糕了。  
我不能接受。  
【2015】  
我感觉到了臣的手臂轻轻地环住了我的肩膀，在我的背上拍了两下，然后迅速放开。  
回荡在巨蛋里的音响声让人震耳欲聋，我差一点没站稳要跌倒，眼前的臣赶紧扶住了我，面露担忧地问：“你没事吧？”  
“没有……”  
我环顾四周，其他成员都已经在做上台的准备。这里是演唱会的后台，马上我们就要登台表演了，这不是适合告白的场合。  
虽然理智是这么想，但嘴上却像控制不住一样吐出一句：“……我喜欢你。”  
“你说什么？”臣侧过头将耳朵贴近我：“这里声音太大我听不清。”  
他的皮肤洁白干净，长长的睫毛在眼睛下方打下了一小块阴影，靠近我的时候能清晰地闻到来自他身上的古龙水香气。  
我情不自禁地搂住了他的脖子，唇贴着他的耳朵。  
我说我喜欢你。

Ch.2  
【2020】  
我睁开眼睛，这次没有健二郎和他递过来的巧克力盒了。取而代之的是悬挂在天花板上的电风扇。很陌生的款式，我记得家里从来没有装过这样的风扇。  
然后我意识到自己现在正躺在床上。房间里的窗帘没有拉，耀眼的阳光照射进来洒在了被子上，感觉很温暖。  
为什么这个时间会在睡觉呢，不是应该在工作吗。  
我用手支撑自己坐起身，想要下床洗把脸，但是却怎么都挪不动腿。  
不，不止这样，我的腰部以下都没有知觉。仿佛身体从中间被截成了两半，另一半被人拿走了一样。  
巨大的恐慌从我的脊椎灌下，使我一瞬间感觉体内的血液都被冻结住。  
然后我的记忆回归了。但这回一次性涌入的新的记忆过多，剧烈的头疼感使我差一点尖叫出声。我忍受不住地倒回了枕头上，像脱水的鱼一样大口大口地喘着气。  
现在我已经想起来五年前发生什么事了。  
那时我的意识回归后发现自己正搂着臣的脖子，还没来得及做出任何反应，就被用力地推开，一下子没站稳跌坐在了地上。  
我一句“你干什么啊”还没问出口，看见臣一瞬间也有些慌乱和后悔，似乎是想把我扶起来，伸出的手却在半空中僵住了。  
此时Naoto队长走了过来，问我们在发什么呆，赶紧做好准备上场。结果我和臣什么话都没说清，就带着一肚子疑惑和混乱的情绪上台了。  
可我始终忘不了被臣推开时的感觉，还有他那时的眼神。我试图不去放在心上，但越是刻意压抑就越是不断回想起来。  
于是在花车上表演时，我因为精神恍惚一脚踩空掉了下来。落到现在这样永远走不了路的地步。  
你说这听上去是不是很可笑？  
除了一句“自作自受”外还真是找不到其他合适的话语了。  
发泄完了悔恨和悲哀后，现在的我只是安静地躺在床上，漫不经心地望着窗外的风景。  
臣不在这，理所当然的，我也就得不到那个手表，无法再一次回溯过去。  
所以我此时也真的不知道除了发呆还有什么别的可以做的了。  
房间的门打开，一直在照顾我的护工问道：“今市先生，岩田先生来探望你了，你要见吗？”  
我快速整理了一下情绪，回答：“好啊，请他进来吧。”  
没过多久，穿着一身便服的刚典走了进来。他脸上挂着温和的笑，语气轻快地说：“隆二桑，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”我也冲他露出了一个微笑，注意到他手里提的袋子，便问：“你从名古屋过来的？”  
“是啊。我给你带来了你上次说好吃的点心。还买了梨，这个很甜的。”他拿过一个椅子坐在了我的床边，将带来的东西一个一个往桌子上堆。  
其他成员偶尔也会像这样来探望我。他们会跟我分享最近在做什么，但都尽量避免谈舞台上的事情，也许是在顾虑我的情绪，不希望我想起痛苦的回忆。  
其实我并不在意这些，只要能看见他们就感到很开心了。  
除了臣。唯独每次臣来探望以后，我都会感觉很难过。所以我宁可他别来。  
刚典和我说了一些他最近遇见的人，还有这段时间看过的电影。见我没怎么说话，便停了下来。  
他安静地看了一会儿窗外的风景，又道：“今天的天气很好，我推你出去晒晒太阳吧？”  
“不用了，我今天有些累。”我没有说谎，此时确实是感到很疲惫不想动。  
但看见刚典眼睛里浮现出一丝忧虑，我语气一转：“你带来的梨好像很好吃啊，我想吃吃看。”  
对方闻言顿时笑了起来：“好，我给你削。”  
刚典帮着我坐起身，然后找来一把小刀开始削皮。  
我看着他的动作，心里一动，问道：“刚酱，你相信有回到过去的事情发生吗？”  
“唔？”刚典手上的动作停顿了一下：“什么意思？”  
“就是说……其实是我刚才做了一个梦。”我胡乱编了一个理由：“我梦见自己拥有了回到过去的能力。我想要改变一个事实，但不管怎么努力，都无法达到我想要的那个结局，还反而让现实变得更糟糕了。”  
刚典听完以后沉默了半晌，然后垂下头继续削着手上的水果，说：“这听上去很像‘蝴蝶效应’啊。”  
“蝴蝶……什么？”  
“蝴蝶效应。埃里克·布雷斯导演的那部电影你有看过吗？”  
“……汤姆克鲁斯演的吗？”  
“不是啦。你别只要是外国的电影都觉得是汤姆克鲁斯演的嘛。”刚典笑着摇了摇头：“是一部很经典的片子。我下次带DVD来给你看吧。”  
“所以那个故事是关于什么的？”  
“男主角想要改变童年时发生的痛苦的回忆，所以回到过去的身体里，试图扭转过去的事情。但当他每做出一次改变，回到现在时却发现事情变得更糟糕了。于是他只能不断地回到过去来挽回，然后不断地经历更糟糕的未来。”  
“……那他最后怎么样了？”  
“这个可是故事的高潮哦，我不能剧透。”刚典笑嘻嘻地将削好的梨放在了盘子上：“隆二桑从这个故事里听出什么含义了吗？”  
“什么含义？”  
“那个男主角想靠自己的力量扭转过去发生过的事，但最终却事与愿违。也许只是改变了一个小小的、看似不重要的细节，却有可能引发更大的连锁反应。就像一只小小的蝴蝶扇动了翅膀，可能在地球的另一端就掀起了风暴。这就是‘蝴蝶效应’了。”  
“所以你的意思是人不应该擅自改变命运吗？”  
“应该说是想改变也改变不了吧。很多事情也许早已注定，就算强行去改变，也许只是会引发其他不想要的变化。结果反而与理想背道而驰。”  
刚典说完以后沉默了下来。房间里空气凝结了有那么几秒钟的时间，然后他话音一转，仍是那个开朗又温柔的样子：“我说的这些话题是不是很沉闷啊？”  
“没有。”我有气无力地笑了一下：“你说的这些让我学到了很多。”  
后来刚典又坐了一会就告辞离开了。走之前还说下次会再来探望。  
他离开以后，我突然感觉更疲倦了，于是就闭上了眼睛。  
我梦见了广臣。他还是一副老样子，愁眉苦脸地看着我。  
唉，我真不希望他每次来都是带着这副表情。  
我明明更喜欢看他笑起来时的样子。  
很温柔，仿佛能让看到的人心情都跟着好起来。  
为什么他后来对着我都不再笑了呢？  
我感觉到有人拨弄了一下我的眉毛，顿时从梦中惊醒了过来。而那个梦里的人就活生生地在面前。  
臣见我醒了，迅速将手缩了回去，勾了勾嘴角努力扯出一个微笑：“你醒了。”  
“……嗯。”我感到有些不可思议，想要坐起身，但浑身乏力提不起劲。臣见状立刻伸手扶着我的肩膀起来。  
我看了一眼床头的时钟，显示此时是半夜一点，便脱口道：“你怎么会这个时间过来？而且你不是应该在英国？”  
“我……”臣好像很尴尬般地捏了一下自己的衣角，回答：“……刚酱留言说你今天看起来状态不好，我有些担心你，下了飞机后就过来看看……”  
“……连夜赶来？你不累吗？”  
臣没回答。但看到他脸上藏不住的倦态，一切都不言而喻了。  
我心下不忍：“你白天来也可以啊。刚从国外回来就先好好休息吧。”  
“我没事。”臣笑了一下，然后从背包里掏出一个盒子递给了我：“唔……我在英国的集市上看到这个，不知为什么觉得你可能会喜欢，就带来了。”  
看到那个盒子的颜色，我的心不由得狂跳起来。微微发抖的手打开一看，里面果然是那个熟悉的金色手表，右下角的方形凹槽里写着「5」。  
我不知道怎么形容当下的心情。感动？哭笑不得？或者激动？真没想到原来这个东西不需要我去找，它自己反而会找到我。  
我叹了一口气，转过头正好看见臣打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“你要是困了的话就回去吧。下次不要这么累还特地来见我了。”  
“没关系。”臣移开了目光：“我来看你是应该的。”  
看着他脸上的表情，我突然想起来了为什么不喜欢他来探望我。  
因为他每次来的时候，脸上始终挥散不去的是那个充满歉疚和难过的表情。  
我感到心口突然抽痛起来。于是语气强硬地说：“臣，我真的不需要你一直为我感到愧疚。那不是你的错。”  
“……是我的错。”  
“不是。”  
“是。”  
“你——！”  
我一瞬间很想将胸口的无名火发泄出来，但一看到臣的脸，就顿时泄了气。  
这些年里臣确实对我很好，很温柔。我想要什么都尽力满足我。  
这不是因为他喜欢我之类的，只是因为他将我的意外归咎为自己当时在后台推了我一把，所以自作主张地将责任扛了下来。  
可我真的不需要他这么做。我也不需要他因为愧疚所以才对我这么好。这不是我想要的。  
这个傻瓜啊。  
我突然感觉鼻头一酸，唤道：“臣？”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道我喜欢你吗？”  
他明显动摇了一下，随即语气苦涩地回答：“……我知道。”  
“所以我不希望看到我喜欢的人一直抱着这种心情和我相处，你明白吗？”  
“我……大概明白。”他低下了头，仿佛不敢看我一般：“可我无法为你做到更多了。”  
“我真的感到很对不起，隆二。”  
隔了这么久，我终于收到了他正式的拒绝。  
多么温柔而又残忍的人。  
我深吸一口气，将即将涌出的情绪连同眼泪一并吞下。  
你不需要为我感到抱歉。这一切原本就都是我自己的错。你不应该抱着这种愧疚感生活。  
所以我不会让这件事发生的。  
【2014】  
“隆二？喂喂？你听得见我在说话吗？”  
我看见一只手在眼前晃了晃，视线慢慢聚焦在了坐在我对面的相方身上。  
六年前的臣皮肤比现在要稍微略黑一点，头发整整齐齐地往后梳，脸上还残留着一些尚未完全消退的青涩感。  
他看我回过神后弯起眼睛笑着说：“你刚才就像突然石化了一样，我还以为出什么事了。”  
“……没什么。”  
我环顾了一下四周，这里是一间餐厅的包厢，桌上摆着一堆酒瓶。但是成员们聚在一起喝酒是很常见的事了，我还无法确定眼前是哪一回。  
我试探着问：“Naoto桑和健酱他们呢？”  
“Naoto桑去上厕所了，健二郎他们已经回去了啊。”臣小心翼翼地看着我，问：“你现在感觉好些了吗？”  
“什么好些……？”  
“就是——”  
我没有待他说完，就抢先一步抓住了他的手。  
臣明显地吓了一跳：“又怎么了？”  
出于时间紧迫，我也来不及细想眼前是什么情况，就直奔主题：“我喜欢你。我从以前起就喜欢你了。”  
“…………”  
“你不要以为我是在开玩笑，我很认真的！”  
我一边说，一边在心里数着剩下的时间：50、49、48、47……  
臣眨了一下眼睛，将手从我的手心里轻柔地抽离。  
“真的？”  
“当然是真的！”  
臣的脸上浮现出出了一个浅浅的微笑，重复道：“真的是真的吗？”  
“我都说是真的了——”  
眼前的人影一晃，然后我就被拉入了一个温暖宽厚的怀抱里。  
臣紧紧搂着我，耳边传来了他含着笑意的声音：“我也喜欢。”  
……哎？  
这个发展和我想象中的不一样啊。我每次告白时臣不是都当做开玩笑或者直接拒绝吗？  
我因为太过震惊都忘了要回应，只是仍然在对方怀里保持着呆若木鸡的状态。  
然后时间到了。

Ch.3  
【2020】  
是雨声将我吵醒。  
房间里没有开灯，我只好摸黑下了床，像只无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，才终于找到灯的开关。  
借着明亮的灯光，我仔细审视了一下现在身处的房间。很陌生，在我的人生里从没住过这样的地方。  
难道我又引发了什么和原来的世界有着巨大偏差的未来吗？  
我胆战心惊地在床边坐下，猛然想起这次我的腿没事了，能走能跳，身体也没有感觉哪里不舒服。长长地松了一口气后，我耐心等着这次的新的记忆覆盖。  
不过在此之前，我首先想起了刚才回溯到的那场酒会究竟是在什么情形下举办的。  
六年前的我和一个女孩短暂地交往过一段时间。但因为工作太忙，最终还是分手了。  
我其实很喜欢那个女孩，所以分手后情绪非常低落，成员们为了安慰我才举办了那场酒会。  
在正常的时间线上，大家喝完酒后就各回各家了。我没有和臣告白过，当然也没有被臣抱在怀里过。  
那个时候的我还没有喜欢臣。  
我总是想不起来自己是从什么时候起开始喜欢臣的，还以为是更久以前，看来其实也没多久。  
那这一次呢？我告白了之后，发生了什么？  
突然之间，一阵强烈的头疼感袭来，仿佛有人用一千根针在扎我的大脑一样。我疼得捂住了脑袋，痛苦不已地倒在了床上，死死地咬着牙关以免像个疯子般大喊大叫。  
然后我想起来了。  
六年前的我一醒来发现自己被臣抱在怀里，还在纳闷出什么事了，就听见相方用很温柔的语气跟我说他其实也喜欢我很久，但是一直以为我只喜欢女人，所以才没有告白过，没想到今天居然会先主动和他告白，他真的很开心之类的。  
我越听越觉得迷茫，奋力推开了臣，一脸奇怪地问：你在说什么啊？我什么时候说喜欢你了？  
臣顿时僵住了，还以为我在开玩笑。再三和我确认后，得知我居然真的没有任何喜欢他的意思，脸色瞬间变得很难看。  
“你这是什么意思？在捉弄我吗？”  
他的语气冰冷得仿佛能把人直接冻住，我听得心里发慌，老半天一个字都吐不出来。  
“说话啊？你既然不喜欢我，那你刚才主动和我告白是想干什么？耍我很好玩是吗？”  
“不……不是……我不知道……”  
看到臣脸上前所未有的阴沉的表情，我吓得一个劲地往后缩。还好这时候Naoto桑回来了，他见我们二人之间气氛不对劲，还以为是喝多了在吵架，于是赶紧挡在了中间。  
臣临走前用非常嫌恶的眼神看了我一眼，头也不回地离开了。我还没搞清楚到底为什么突然会变成这样，只能不知所措地呆在原地。  
后来我和臣的关系就朝着决裂的方向急转直下。原本还是相处得挺好的普通队友，这件事之后臣私底下就再也没给过我什么好脸色，只有在粉丝和镜头面前还会对我笑一笑，镜头一撤走就连看都不想看我。  
而我实在想不通自己有犯什么错。莫名其妙被臣冷落后心情也很不好，所以也干脆不搭理他了。  
就这么尴尬地相处了三年，在2017年新的取缔役社长上任后，上面的人们做出了一个决定：让performer全部加入EXILE，而我和臣分别专注solo活动。  
当时的我无法相信和接受这个结果，顾不上礼仪就跑去问社长为什么要这么做。而对方只说：  
「我们看你和登坂这些年的关系很差，所以觉得solo可能对你们来说更好。」  
不管我怎么解释和恳求，他们也不愿意收回这个决定。于是三代目就这样解散了。  
一旦回想起这个事实，就让我感觉体内的五脏六腑都像被放在了油锅上煎一样痛不欲生。  
看似只是改变了一个小小的细节，却可能引发另一个意想不到的变化。原来刚典说的事是真的。  
我在床上颓靡地躺了很久。失去团的痛苦是我以前连想都不敢想象的。而此时却因为我的愚蠢，导致了这么糟糕的后果。  
我后悔得想死。  
就这样哭了很久，哭累了就睡觉，醒来后还是不想起床，就睁着眼睛躺在床上发呆。也不知道过了多久，好像已经是隔天，我在睡梦中被手机铃声吵醒，接起来一听，是健二郎的声音：  
“喂？隆二？你现在在哪里啊？”  
“……在……”我听见自己的声音沙哑得吓人，赶紧清了清喉咙：“在家里。”  
“你在家？今天不是有聚会吗？你不来了？”  
“聚会？”  
“是啊，和三代目的成员们一起吃饭啊，你不是一直很期待的吗？”  
我搜刮着乱成一锅的记忆，想起今天确实是有这样的一个聚会。  
即使三代目被拆散了，但成员们仍然每个月都会聚在一起。这是解散前所有人都同意的。  
然后我想起自己该做什么了。  
光是躺在床上哭也无济于事。如果想要扭转这个结局，那就必须从臣那里拿到那个手表才行。  
想到这里，我立刻从床上坐了起来：“我去！我现在就过去！”  
我打起精神，顶着头疼打车来到约定的地点，一拉开包厢的门就看见熟悉的那六个人都聚在那里。  
健二郎一看见我就开心地冲我招手：“隆二你总算来啦，过来这里坐！”  
我挨着健二郎坐下，第一时间去看臣的表情，可对方就跟没看见我一样，将头扭向另一边，面朝着墙壁喝酒。  
“哎？隆二你怎么了？”健二郎伸手用拇指在我眼睛下面轻轻按了按：“怎么眼睛都肿了？你哭过吗？”  
我搪塞道：“没什么……”眼角的余光瞥到臣好像有将头转过来一秒，又迅速地扭开了。  
酒会重新开始，成员们分享了一下各自的近况。期间臣也有笑着和大家说话，但始终一次也没有看过我这边。  
我有心想修复这段关系，于是鼓起勇气主动问道：“臣你最近还好吗？”  
话一出口，我仿佛感觉到餐桌上的空气都凝结了。  
健二郎和Elly毫不掩饰地张大了嘴望着我、两个队长神色紧张地在我和臣之间看来看去、就连一向稳重冷静的刚典此刻脸上的表情都僵住了。  
我知道他们为什么会这样。因为自打我和臣决裂以来，我就再也没有在镜头以外的地方主动和他搭过话。  
臣似乎也很震惊我居然会打破这个规矩。一直回避的眼神也终于移了过来。  
他神情复杂地看着我的脸，片刻之后，才用一种冷淡的语气回答：“还好。”  
“呃……我听说你最近去英国了，健二郎告诉我的。”  
“嗯。”  
“……你玩的开心吗？”  
“我是去工作。”  
“是哦……有遇到什么好玩的事吗？”  
“……没有。”  
这种尴尬到极致的对话只持续了不到一分钟，臣就像是忍受不下去了一样拿起酒杯开始灌，一杯接着一杯，仿佛只要一直喝酒就不用理我了一样，坐他旁边的Naoki桑劝他少喝点也没用。  
我也不知道如何消解这长年累月积攒下来的恶性关系，只得闷闷地注视着臣喝酒的样子。  
酒会结束后，臣已经醉得趴在了桌上，怎么叫都叫不醒。健二郎无奈地走过去扶起他，说：“我来送臣回家吧。”  
见状，我赶紧凑了过去：“我陪你一起。”  
“隆二你？！”健二郎很惊讶地打量了我一下：“隆二你今天怎么了？你和臣不是一直都不愿意和对方来往吗？”  
我吞吞吐吐地解释道：“……我觉得和臣一直这样下去也不好，希望能和解。”  
Naoto桑闻言立刻说：“真的？那是好事啊。你们两个快点和好吧，都这么大的人了，能有什么矛盾是不能解决的。”  
健二郎脸上的表情也说不出是欣慰还是担忧更多，最终答应了我的请求。我们二人齐力将臣扶上了计程车，健二郎报出了臣的家庭住址，靠着椅背长长地舒了一口气。  
“隆二啊。”  
坐在副驾驶座上的我回过头去看他：“怎么了？”  
“这么多年了我都一直没敢问……你和臣当时到底为什么会闹翻？”  
我也不知道怎么解释这其中复杂的缘由，只好说：“……意气用事罢了。”  
健二郎面露忧愁地望着我：“其实臣他不讨厌你的。虽然表面上摆出一副冷淡的模样，其实我们聊天时他仍然会主动关心你的状况。”  
“……嗯。”  
“而且……”健二郎凑近我，压低声音道：“其实你每年生日他还是有给你准备礼物的。只是一直没能送出去。”  
我沉默了半晌，问他：“为什么不送？”  
“他就是那个性格嘛。温柔细心，但也有别扭骄傲的一面。虽然也挺可爱的……”健二郎无奈地回头看了一眼睡得正熟的人：“我有时候看着他，会担心他这样不辛苦吗？把所有情绪都藏起来，也不知道他有没有一个可以诉说的对象。”  
我对此深以为然。  
曾经的我也希望自己能成为臣倾诉的对象。可无论在哪个时间线，臣都不肯跟我说他的真实想法。将我挡在他的心防之外。  
“所以隆二你如果想和臣和好的话，就对臣坦诚一点吧。”  
我无力地冲他笑了一下：“我尽力吧。”  
来到臣的家门口，健二郎从臣的口袋里翻出钥匙，然后我们一起将人架了进去，安放在了沙发上躺好。  
健二郎伸了个懒腰：“我准备回去了，隆二你呢？”  
我看了一眼臣的脸庞，回答：“我再等一等吧。”  
“你没事吗？要不要我陪你留下来？”  
“不用。”  
送走健二郎后，我站在臣身边静静地注视着他的睡颜。  
恍若隔世。  
像这样近距离的看着臣，好像是很久、很久以前的事情了。  
当年因为我的过错，臣肯定受了很大的气。而这些年里，我因为消极的态度也没有主动提出过和好。臣一个人的时候是不是烦恼过很多呢？  
我冲着臣用唇语说了一句：“对不起。”然后转身观察起了四周的布置。  
虽然不能确定，但在之前的那几次里，那支金色的手表都像会主动找到我一样，准确无误出现在眼前。  
如果这次没猜错的话，臣的家里现在肯定也有那支手表。  
必须得找到才行。  
我蹑手蹑脚地在客厅和厨房翻来翻去，不敢开灯，只好用手机的电筒来照明。可是翻遍了各处的橱柜和抽屉也一无所获，只好来到臣的卧室门前，双手合十默念着「对不起」，然后小心翼翼走了进去，拉开床头柜的抽屉开始翻找。  
刚翻到第三个抽屉，就听见背后响起一个冷冰冰的声音：  
“你在找什么？”  
我吓得手里的手机直接掉在了地上。回过头，看见臣斜斜地倚着门框，面无表情地盯着我。  
卧室的灯打开了，习惯了黑暗的眼睛突然遇到灯光感觉有些刺痛，于是我闭上了眼，跪坐在地上垂下头，没有出声。  
房间的主人又问了一遍：  
“我问你在找什么？未经允许擅自进别人的房间翻东西，你这么做合适吗？”  
他说得完全正确，我羞愧地点了点头：“……对不起。”  
“…………”  
臣很长一段时间没说话，我胆战心惊地抬起头，正对上他的眼睛。  
可他似乎并不想和我对视，于是移开了视线。口气冷淡地说：“请你离开。”  
我缓慢地站了起来，一步步挪到臣的身边。而对方打定了主意不看我，将头扭向了另一边。  
“臣……”  
我试探着伸出手拉住了他的袖口，却被他用力甩开，语气更严厉地说道：“离开。”  
看着臣倔强中带着些微疲倦的眼神，我想起了健二郎之前说过的话。然后心里莫名其妙冒出一句：他这样皱着眉头，会累吗？  
想到这里，我忍不住抬起手去抚摸他的眉毛。但我的手指刚一触碰到他的皮肤，臣就反应很大地避了开来，同时厉声道：“你要干什么？”  
“你又想和当年一样捉弄我了？”  
我意识到他指的是什么事，立刻抓住了他试图逃开的胳膊，着急地说：“那时是我不好，对不起——”  
“我不需要你的道歉，放手。”臣的另一只手用力抓住了我的手腕想要拉开：“你给我回去，不要再接近我。”  
我死死拽着他的胳膊不肯松开：“是我错了，我那个时候伤害了你，我真的很后悔——”  
“你后悔？你现在来跟我说这些？”臣用力一甩，将我的手挣脱了：“当时说喜欢我的是你，几秒钟后就反悔的也是你。我为什么要忍受你的喜怒无常？”  
“所以说是我错了，我跟你道歉——”  
“我不需要。你走。”  
臣用力将我推出了房间，我赶在门关上前转过身抱住了对方，用力将人固定在臂弯里。  
怀里的人顿了一下，然后又激烈地挣扎起来：“你干什么，松开——”  
“对不起。”我死死地将人摁在怀里，同时说道：“是我不好。别生我气了。”  
“……你先放开我。”  
“你原谅我我就放开。”  
“你这是在威胁我吗？”  
“臣，臣——”我一边呼唤着他的名字，一边抬起手按着他的后脑勺往自己的肩膀上靠：“我想你了。”  
在覆盖上来的记忆中，我看见这个世界线里我很难得能见到臣一面，即使见面也几乎说不上话。三番五次想要主动联系对方，最终还是放弃。我和他就像两条平行的小溪，始终没有交集点。随着时间的流逝，反而离彼此更遥远了。  
臣听到我这么说后突然安静了下来。我听见他的鲜明的心跳声隔着衣服传来，原本急促的呼吸也逐渐平稳。  
我抚摸着他的头发，轻声道：“……我们去和Hiro先生还有森先生谈谈？求他们让三代目重新复活好不好？”  
说完这句话后，臣的心跳声突然又加快了。我等着他回应些什么，但等了许久也没等到，然后我突然感觉到脖颈边一片冰凉，吓得赶紧松开了对方。  
臣一挣脱我的束缚就立刻扭开了头，后退了一步挨着墙贴着，抬起胳膊用手背挡住了脸。  
很长一段时间里两个人都没说话，房间里安静得只有彼此的呼吸声起伏。  
臣深吸一口气，再开口时声音已经平复了很多，但仍然有些沙哑：“你到底是来找什么的？”  
我犹豫了一下，回答：“……健二郎说你这些年里其实有给我买了生日礼物，就想……来找找看。”  
这段话其实也不假，只是漏了重要的一个细节没说。  
臣看了我一眼，抬步走到衣柜前拉开门，从里面提出一个很大的行李箱，放在地上打开。  
我走过去跪坐在一旁，看着他将一件件东西从里面拿出来摆在脚边。  
那件外套我记得。在原本的世界里他在我三十岁生日时送的。  
还有那副墨镜、那条挂链……都是“原来的臣”曾经送过我的。  
终于，他从箱子里拿出了一个眼熟的小盒子。我的心脏猛烈一跳，拿起来打开，果然是那支手表。  
“这个是……”  
臣抬起头看了一眼：“这次我去英国时在一个集市上看到的……我也不知道为什么会买下来。就是莫名觉得你可能会喜欢。”  
我终于忍不住说：“那你这些年为什么不直接跟我联系呢？”  
臣将最后的一件物品放在地上，嘟着嘴沉默了片刻，说：“……我想过。我经常在想。”  
“我在想，我们都这么大的人了，又不是小孩子，没必要为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事就不相往来。但我每次拿起手机想联系你，最后都还是放下了。”  
“那又是为什么？”  
“……”臣嘴巴一撇，嘟囔着：“……你不也没联系我。”  
看着他的表情，我想起这些年里自己的确都在回避和臣产生联系。因为怕被拒绝，也因为那点无谓的自尊心作祟。  
臣的酒劲还未完全散去，脸上仍有红晕残留，湿润的眼睛一眨一眨的，有种说不出来的委屈感。  
我看着他这副样子，怜爱的感情就从心底涌出，于是倾身隔着箱子又搂住了他，哄着：“是我不好，别哭了。”  
“……我哪有哭啊，你快放手！为什么又突然抱过来？”  
我松开了他，然后在他脸上迅速地摸了一下：“觉得你好可爱。”  
臣哑口无言地垂下头，小声地吐槽：“……你真是莫名其妙。”  
我将那只手表从盒子里拿了出来，同时说道：“……对不起呢。”  
对方听不懂这句话里的含义，疑惑道：“为什么又道歉？”  
因为我的错，所以这个时空的你才经历了这么多难过的事。  
我会修正这一切的。  
我和你，还有大家爱着的三代目——  
——我一定会夺回来。  
【2013】  
耳机里传来导播的声音：“好，现在开始放音乐了，麦克风的声音关掉。”  
臣摘掉了耳机，长长地吐出一口气，向导播那边微微一点头：“辛苦了。”  
我看着桌上的麦克风，还有坐在对面的相方，突然产生了一种很怀念的感觉。  
我和臣在很多年前曾经一起主持过一个广播节目，那段时间两个人一起构思环节、一起东拉西扯些乱七八糟的话题。虽然聊的东西大多没什么营养，但真的过得很愉快。可惜那个节目后来结束了。  
几年后我开始自己一个人主持广播节目，偶尔感到无聊和孤单时，就会回想起那段时光。  
坐在麦克风对面的臣发现我正盯着他发呆，有些不好意思地笑了笑：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
“……不是。”我尴尬地移开了目光：“看到你有胡子的样子觉得好怀念……”  
“什么啊，我的胡子不是都留了很久了吗？”  
“嗯。不过我相信你刮了胡子肯定也很帅。”  
臣一愣，接着笑出了声：“好端端的突然夸我做什么，你今天好奇怪。”  
是很奇怪啊。  
我一直以为自己是单相思。没想到原来臣以前也是有在喜欢我的。  
那是什么时候开始不喜欢了呢？  
这个时候的他喜欢吗？  
“臣。”  
“怎么了？”  
臣看到我突然凑得很近，神情中闪过一丝慌张。  
“你……以后尽量多找我说说话吧。”  
“……那是什么意思？”  
我想起来自己为什么刚开始的那几年没喜欢上臣了。  
因为那时候的我觉得相方总是喜欢把话都藏在心里，就算有烦恼也从来不找我讨论，让我觉得他不信任我，很难沟通。  
“……主动邀我去喝酒吧，一起吃顿饭，或者随便去哪里转转都可以。我想和臣多待在一起。也许我不会说出口，但心里是这么想的。”  
他很困惑地望着我：“……真的吗？”  
“是真的。其实我……我很希望能和你关系更亲近一些。”  
臣听到这番话后愣了一下，随即微微低下了头：“好吧……你突然……这样……我有点意外。我还以为你不是很喜欢和我待在一起。”  
不。我其实很喜欢你。  
我没有时间来得及说这句话。

Ch.4  
【2020】  
空气里有薰衣草的香气。  
这就是我从睡梦中醒来后的第一个反应。  
房间里很暗，应该还没天亮。我闭着眼睛在枕头边上拍了拍，却摸不到自己的手机。含糊不清地嘟囔着：“……现在几点了？”  
今天要做什么来着？好像下午约了人要见面，但想不起来是约了谁。  
才刚坐起身，一只手伸过来圈住了我的腰，将我捞回了被窝里。同时一个低沉的男声在说：“现在才五点，再睡一会儿……”  
我“哦”了一声，搂住对面的男人安心地闭上了眼睛，正准备再次入眠，一道闪电从大脑内划过。  
我猛然睁开眼睛，在昏暗的房间里辨认出了这个男人是谁。心里一阵狂跳。  
“……臣？”我小心翼翼地唤道，生怕这一声就把自己从美好的梦境里给吵醒了。  
他睁开了一只眼睛：“唔？”  
我伸出手指轻轻地勾勒着他的五官轮廓，从指间传来的柔软温热的触感清晰地提醒着我眼前的人是真实存在的。光是意识到这一点都让我感觉心脏要爆炸了。  
臣笑着捉住了我的手，声音柔柔地问：“你怎么了？”  
“……我男朋友太帅了？忍不住想摸一摸？”  
对面的男人低声笑了起来，翻身压在了我身上：“那你再多摸摸。”  
他的吻落在了额头，然后是鼻梁，再往下是嘴唇……  
很温柔，很陌生，又好像很熟悉。我也不知道了，我感觉大脑里全是浆糊，什么也思考不了。  
我在什么地方，我接下来究竟是要做什么？  
黑暗中，我听到臣发出了一声惊呼：“隆二？你怎么了？”  
床头的台灯被拉开。就着灯光，我看见臣脸上惊恐的神情。他张开了嘴，似乎是在说什么，可耳鸣太严重，我听不清。我的头已经疼得麻木了。  
我想起来了。  
我想起发生什么事了。  
七年前，原本一直不爱主动和我聊天的臣在某一日的广播录制结束后突然说：“我们一起去喝酒吧。”  
我很意外，但还是答应了下来。  
后来臣和我聊天的机会也变多了。我想不通为什么一直有些别扭傲娇的臣会突然变得这么坦率可爱起来，但同时也感到很开心。  
以此为契机，我们的关系开始亲近起来。  
然后我们一起出去旅游。  
会去对方的家里玩。  
然后会在对方的家里留下来过夜。  
后来有一天我主动跟臣说好想一直待在一起。  
他说我也是。  
最后我们到达了这个地方。  
这个痛苦而无望的境地。  
我睁开眼睛。刚才七年份的新记忆一次性涌入大脑，负荷不了过量的信息而引发的头疼和鼻血已经止住了。  
臣将一块热毛巾敷在了我的额头上，担忧地问：“你感觉好些了吗？”  
“……好多了。谢谢。”  
我有气无力地冲他笑了一下。然后听见他说：  
“你要是很难受的话，今天就不去探望健二郎了吧，我一个人去就好。”  
“……不。”我摇了摇头：“我要去。我一定得去。”  
禁不住我的再三请求，臣最终答应了带我一起过去。  
我们坐上了开往京都的新干线。一路上臣都在担心我的身体状况，我很想告诉他我没事，但嗓子里仿佛有什么东西堵住了一样，使我一句话都说不出来。  
来到了健二郎的老家，他的家人很热情地欢迎了我们。然后我终于见到了这个世界线上的健二郎，他一看到我们，就很开心地伸出了手：  
“隆二，臣，你们来了！好久不见！”  
我勉强露出一个笑容，说：“……好久不见，健酱，我……”  
剩下的话我没能说完，因为一看到健二郎的脸，我的泪水就控制不住地夺眶而出。  
“哎？！隆二？你哭什么？你有这么想念我吗？哎？”  
健二郎蹲了下来，不知所措地看着跪在地上失声痛哭的我，还不明白究竟发生了什么事。  
可我记得。  
这个世界的健二郎背上的伤没能痊愈，反而加重了。所以他在四年前从艺能界隐退，回到了老家。  
他的伤并非由我直接造成，但的确是因为我挪动了齿轮中的一个螺丝，才导致他的命运朝着另一个方向发展。  
就像一副多米诺骨牌。只是移动了其中的一块，就会牵动剩下的骨牌向着别的地方倒下。  
全都是我的错啊。  
我用力地抱着健二郎，一遍遍的说着对不起。而健二郎拍着我的背，一边安慰道：  
“你为什么要说对不起啊？你有什么对不起我的？隆二你怎么了？”  
比起让健二郎或者任何一个成员受伤，我宁可是自己出事。如果改变过去会有什么惩罚，那也应该让我一个人背负。为什么要让健二郎来承受这些？  
我拼命拽着他的衣服，用力到指尖传来了锥心的痛，提醒着我现在不是哭的时候，还有更重要的事得做。  
健二郎看见我的眼泪终于止住后松了一口气，拍了拍我的肩膀：“我知道你一直为我感到很遗憾，但没关系的，我都早就已经看开了，你也别难过了。”  
我没有回答，只是一直紧紧攥着健二郎的手。  
离开健二郎家后，臣问我是不是需要找间酒店休息。  
我摇摇头，声音嘶哑地回答他：“不用，我想回家。”  
在回程的路上，臣一脸担忧地说：“隆二，你今天看起来状态很不好，是发生什么事了吗？”  
“没有。”我避开他伸过来的手，尴尬地捂住了脸。  
我不敢接受他的温柔。因为我总觉得自己没资格享受臣给我的一切。  
回到家里后，臣拉着我在床边坐下，然后拿了一条冒着热气的毛巾贴在我的眼睛上。  
他温柔的声音中透着一丝埋怨：“你看你，哭得眼睛都肿了。”  
我拿下毛巾，主动问道：“臣，你从英国有带什么东西给我吗？”  
他有些意外，反问道：“有。可是你怎么猜到的？”  
我虚弱地笑了一下：“你不是每次从国外回来都会带礼物给我吗。”  
当臣将那个熟悉的小盒子交到我手上时，我悬着的心终于安定下来，迫不及待地想立刻拿出里面的东西，却听见面前的人说：  
“我这次在英国的时候一直在想，如果你也在就好了。”  
我手上的动作一顿，抬起头看着他。  
臣的眼神很温柔，温柔得让我在那一瞬间又有了想哭的冲动。  
“隆二，下次一起去国外旅游吧。我们可以去巴黎，在夜里坐船渡过塞纳河、或者去普罗旺斯，我会带上相机拍下最漂亮的薰衣草花田、或者去威尼斯，听说水上巴士很好玩，我们可以去坐坐看……你想去吗？“  
“……想。”我看着他，声音沙哑地回答：“我很想。”  
他张开了手臂，将我轻柔地搂在怀里。  
“没事的。”我听见他说。  
“不管发生什么事，我都在这里。所以你不用害怕。也不要哭。”  
“……嗯。”  
我将手里的盒子打开，看着里面的东西。  
“臣？”  
“什么？”  
“我好喜欢你。”  
他用含着笑意的声音回答：我知道啊。  
下一刻，环绕着我的那股温暖的感觉消失了。  
我掉进了冰冷的深渊里。  
【2012】  
臣望着天空中的月亮，叹了一口气：“在东京都内果然看不见星星了。”  
我问他：“你很想看吗？”  
“想。”他转过头来，语气有些兴奋：“要不然哪天大家一起去能看到星星的地方烧烤吧！”  
“好啊。一起去吧。”  
我也抬起了头望着夜空，忍不住感叹：“月色真美啊。”  
然后臣突然唤了一声我的名字。我便转过头去看他。  
“隆二，我——”  
他说完以后有些紧张地抿起嘴，等着我的回复。  
而我平静地说：“我也喜欢臣哦。像弟弟那样喜欢。”  
他愣了片刻，声调突然就低了下去：“……我和你也没差多少岁吧。”  
“我想和臣永远当好朋友。好吗？”  
臣没有立刻回答，他盯着我的眼睛，问：  
“……这就是你的答复了吗？”  
我拉着他的手放在了自己的掌心中，一字一句地说：“是。因为我只想和臣永远当朋友。”  
不知道是不是听出了我话中真正的含义，他沉默了下来。  
良久之后，他说：“……好的。”  
我看着他笑了。悄悄攥紧了他的手。  
“谢谢你。”  
而他不动声色地松开了我的手。  
【2020】  
我看见健二郎递过来了一盒做成了蝴蝶形状的巧克力，边说道：“隆二，你要不要尝尝看这个？还挺好吃的。”  
“……哦。”我从盒子里拿起一块放进嘴里，咬了下去。  
好苦的味道。一点甜味都没有。  
咽下嘴里的巧克力后，健二郎又说：“刚才的问题你还没回答呢。你来不来？”  
我迷茫地望着他：“……什么？”  
“臣的订婚派对啊，就在下周日。你会来吗？”  
“…………”  
一旁的Naoto桑说：“隆二肯定要来的吧，相方要订婚了你都不参加吗？”  
我僵硬地望向坐在不远处的臣。但他没有看我。  
可能过了有一个世纪那么久，我听见仿佛不属于自己的声音回答：  
“好。”  
***  
这个世界和最初的那个没有太大的不同。  
在我和臣说过那番话后，一切都按照熟悉的方向进行。团没有解散，也没有任何人受伤。  
唯一不同的是，这次臣很快就要和M子订婚了。  
其实仔细一想，这也不算什么太大的变化，不是吗？按照正常的发展他们肯定是会结婚的。只是稍微提早了一点而已。  
这次的我没有再试图向臣告白。因为我不敢。  
我想抵达一个理想的结局：三代目没有解散、健二郎背上的伤有好好痊愈、而我有和臣顺利在一起。  
我真的很想到达这个结局。  
可我做不到。  
无论我怎么尝试，总有一个环节会出错，然后造成无法挽回的后果。  
也许命运就是无法轻易改变的。如果强行去逆转，可能反而会让事态变得更糟糕。  
什么都想得到，就什么都得不到。  
刚典说的那番话，我现在明白了。  
我并没有资格去修改臣的人生，他不属于我。  
所以我放弃了。我不再去试图改变什么了。现在这样也挺好的。每个人都平安无事，臣也找到了属于他的幸福，看起来很开心。  
这就已经足够了。  
我将从臣那里收到的盒子放在床头柜里的最深处，锁上了抽屉。  
订婚宴进行得很顺利，臣的未婚妻非常漂亮，声音也温柔好听，两个人站在一起时很相配，仿佛在闪闪发着光一样，看久了眼睛都会发酸。  
我站在人群里看了一会儿他们跳舞的样子，将酒一饮而尽。  
健二郎凑过来拍了拍我的肩膀，问：“你还好吧，隆二？”  
我笑嘻嘻地回答他：“很好啊。”  
不。我一点也不好。我快痛死了。  
有一把刀子在挖着我的心，凿着我的骨头，将我的五脏六腑剁成碎片，让我痛不欲生。  
我用力深呼吸，深到能将胸口的痛楚压下去，招来服务生又要了一杯酒。  
酒真是好东西啊，喝多了就想睡觉，睡着了就没有意识了。  
随着灌下肚子的酒越来越多，我的意识也逐渐变得模糊。朦胧间，我好像闻到了一个熟悉的香气接近。  
剩下的我就不知道了。  
我梦见自己变成了一只蝴蝶，逆着风努力地飞，想要飞去一个温暖的地方过冬。  
但迎面而来的风太强烈了，我总是会不小心偏离预想的轨道。  
我看见被我的翅膀所搅乱的气流吹毁了东边的房子，里面的人匆匆逃了出来、又吹倒了西边的大树，上面的鸟窝掉在了地上，蛋碎了一地。  
所以我不敢再逆行了，任由风无论将我送去哪里都好。  
最后我停在了臣的肩膀上，听到他叹气，说：果然在东京都内就看不到星星了。  
我闻言也望向夜空。虽然看不见星星，但月色很美。  
然后我听见他对八年前的今市隆二说：我喜欢你。  
而今市隆二只是一脸傻傻地问：什么意思？  
臣无奈地笑了一下来掩饰过去，说：没什么，忘了吧。  
所以我就真的忘了。  
这么多年来，一直没有再想起过。  
是啊，我现在终于想起来了。  
这个一直被我遗忘的画面。  
梦境结束后，我突然想到了一件事。  
我一直以为从头到尾都是我在单相思。然而臣其实在很久以前也有喜欢过我。但那时的我太迟钝了，才没有珍惜，还忘了他曾经说喜欢我。  
后来臣也没有再说过喜欢我的事，我们就像普通的队友一样相处。他曾经对我抱有过的那些青涩的、易碎的感情，也就此在岁月的流逝中逐渐被磨去了。  
这是不是很讽刺呢。他喜欢我的时候我不喜欢他。当我喜欢他时，他已经不喜欢我了。  
可能我和臣就是真的没有缘分吧。  
原来上天让我拥有了回溯的能力，不是为了让我改变过去，而是为了让我想起这一点。  
可惜我意识到得实在是太晚了。饶了这么大的一个圈子，才找回了被我遗忘的东西。  
温热的液体划过脸颊，紧接着被谁拭去。我因此惊醒过来，一睁眼就看见穿着礼服的臣蹲在旁边，表情平静地注视着我。  
我目瞪口呆地望着他，都忘了要赶紧从沙发上坐起来。  
臣轻声问：“你梦见什么了？”  
“……”  
迎着他的目光，我脱口而出：“……我梦见你以前说喜欢我的这件事。”  
臣眨了眨眼睛，然后微微笑了起来。  
“原来你还记得。”  
“……是啊。”我虚弱地扯动了一下嘴角：“当然你后来就不喜欢了。”  
他想了一会儿，说道：“其实我在那之后并没有立刻就不喜欢你了。只是……随着我的年纪变大了，就不再去执着于那些遥远的、触不到的事物了。”  
“……你年纪不大啊，还很年轻呢。”  
“但也不小了啊。毕竟我们认识都十年了。”他停顿了一下，又说：“那个时候你跟我说想永远和我做朋友，让我提早结束这段从来就不会有结果的感情，说起来我也该谢谢你啊。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？一副快哭了的表情。难道是后悔了吗？”  
“……是。”  
“活该。”臣咧起嘴笑了，可他的眼睛却里没有笑意：“像我这么好的男人，错过了就找不到第二个了。”  
“是啊……”  
我用胳膊支撑着自己坐起来，然后拉住了他的衣袖。  
“臣。”  
眼前又开始变得模糊。连臣的身影都快要看不清了。  
我听见自己近似哀求一般的语气，仿佛溺水的人在发出最后的求救。  
“我们重新来过好不好？”  
臣脸上一直挂着的微笑慢慢消失了。  
他看着我，轻轻地回答：  
“可你明知道时间不可能重来的。错过就是错过了。”  
“但是我——”  
我想告诉你。  
我好喜欢你，很久了。  
“我喜欢你。非常喜欢。从很久以前起就一直……”  
“嗯。”他点了一下头，轻轻握住了我的手。他湿润的双眸里倒映着我的影子。  
我听见他用略带鼻音的声音说：  
“我也是真的喜欢过你。”  
然后他又一次松开了我的手。  
【2011】  
我睁开眼睛，伸出手摸了摸脸，发现自己早已泪流满面。  
正在准备录音的臣看见我的样子吓了一大跳：“你哭什么？哪里不舒服吗？”  
我说不出话来。我想让眼泪停下，但泪水就像决堤的河流一样。臣见状赶紧走到了我身边。  
“你到底是怎么了？要不要我去找人过来？”  
理智告诉我现在应该说些什么，但汹涌的感情堵在胸口，我除了像抓住一根救命的稻草一样抓住他的手以外什么也做不到。  
臣用另一只手环住了我的背，动作笨拙地轻轻拍了拍：“别……别哭了。发生了什么事，你可以和我说说看？”  
我抬起头。恍惚间，我仿佛看到九年前的臣和九年后的臣的身影重叠在了一起。  
克制不住的情感宣泄而出。我捧着他的脸吻了上去。  
那是一个有着咸咸的味道的吻。  
Ch.5  
【2020】  
我先自首。  
我知道之前有说过不会再试图改变过去了，但我从臣的订婚宴回家后，失恋的痛苦促使我又喝了很多酒，被酒精麻痹的大脑让我在不清醒的状态下找出了那只手表，确认过上面的数字显示着「2」，然后按了下去。  
是酒的错。  
但更糟糕的是，我居然主动袭击了九年前的广臣君。这个时候的我们才刚认识一年，什么爱恨纠葛都没来得及发展。  
以臣的角度来看，莫名其妙被一个普通熟悉的队友突然强吻。可能会在他幼小的心灵上留下不可磨灭的阴影。  
不知道这次又会给我们的关系带来什么糟糕的变化。  
我谴责着自己的冲动，一边鼓起勇气逼自己睁开眼睛面对现在的一切。  
可这里是哪？  
我坐在柔软的椅子上，身处一个从未见过的卧室里。房间的布置很典雅，空气里弥漫着淡淡的橘子香气。  
这不是一个好的征兆。  
我太害怕从一个陌生的地方醒来了。只有健二郎还有他手上的巧克力才能给我安全感。  
既然这次也没有看到健二郎，也就是说明世界线又产生巨大的变动了？  
我战战兢兢地站了起来，在房间里转悠了一圈，然后打开卧室的门走了出去。  
新的记忆还没有出现。按照以往的经验来看，这代表着等下将会有大量的新信息一次性涌入。不知道我的大脑这次还能不能承受得住。  
我轻轻抚摸着额头，然后听见一旁传来一个熟悉的声音：  
“隆二？你怎么了？”  
顺着声音望去，是我的相方登坂广臣。他穿着一身家居服，腰间居然还系着深蓝色的围裙。我从未见过他这副打扮，不由得看呆了。  
臣朝着我走了过来，一边说：“午饭做好了，我正准备去叫你——你的脸色怎么这么难看？”  
他皱着眉头捏住我的下巴，微微抬起打量着：“你头疼的症状是不是又复发了？”  
“我……”  
然后那些记忆回来了。  
整整九年份的全新的记忆。  
我感觉头疼得像是从里面直接炸了开来。等我意识到时，自己正捂着头蹲下来尖叫。  
朦胧间，我感觉到臣压制住了失控暴走的我，把我抱上了床，又将尝起来苦苦的药片塞进了我嘴里。  
有什么柔软温热的东西贴在了嘴上，冰凉的水顺着唇间的缝隙流了进来。  
我突然感觉舒服了很多，心情特别好，好得像是飘在云端之上。  
于是我语无伦次地拽着他讲了很多话，最后我睡着了。  
——回想——  
九年前我惊醒过来，发现自己正捧着臣的脸和他接吻，尖叫一声后吓得连连后退，脸涨得通红。  
对方的样子没比我好到哪里去。他搓着自己的嘴，神情复杂地看着我。  
我没待他说话就飞速从房间里跑了出去，将自己关在厕所的隔间里发了几秒钟的呆，然后发出了长长的一声哀叹。  
我想了很久，仍然想不通为什么明明上一秒还在准备录音的东西，下一秒就已经和自己的队友亲在了一起。我被夺舍了吗？路过的神明或者鬼怪占据了我的身体吗？  
还是说……这是我潜意识里想做的事？  
我躲在厕所里思考了一个小时的人生，心想这么躲下去也不是办法，就硬着头皮回到了录音室，看见臣的表情已经恢复平静，还以为他没在意刚才的意外，心里悄悄松了一口气。  
录音的工作结束后，其他工作人员都已离开，我也收拾好了自己的行李准备回去，臣却突然拉住了我的手腕。  
他的话到嘴边，又吞了回去。这么重复了三遍后，终于问出口：“……你刚才为什么要吻我？”  
我不知道怎么回答，因为连我自己都想不通。只好憋出一句：“……没什么原因。”  
“别开玩笑了……”他语气弱弱地说：“这一点也不好玩，我……你再这样我会生气的。”  
“……对不起。”  
话音刚落，我看见他红得仿佛要滴血的耳朵，便犹豫地问：“……你很讨厌吗？”  
我亲眼目睹了他的脸慢慢变红，眼神飘忽不定，从左边看到右边，又从右边飘到左边，但就是没有落在我身上。  
最终，他小声回答：“……与其说是讨厌……不如说是惊吓比较多。”  
我看着他红透的脸庞，脑子里突然冒出了一个从未有过的想法：原来臣是很可爱的。  
紧接着我就被自己的念头给吓到了，赶紧挣脱了对方的手落荒而逃。  
我和臣的关系进入一个很微妙的状态。  
明明之前我都只是把他当成一个普通队友看待，在那之后我就无法克制地去在意起他的存在，有时候还会盯着他的侧脸看很久，越看就越觉得他长得可真好看，声音也好听。性格……其实也挺可爱的。  
我潜意识里知道有这种想法不正常，但又控制不了。觉得自己可能是得了怪病，应该去接受治疗。  
直到有一天在演唱会结束后，臣避开了人群，拽着我的手拉到一个僻静的角落然后抵在墙上，一双眼睛炯炯有神地望进了我的眼睛里。  
他问我：你为什么总是在偷看我？  
我感到无比尴尬，嘴硬道：我没有啊。  
“你少骗人了，我已经不止一次发现你在看我。你到底在想什么？你是有什么话想对我说吗？你别盯着别处，看着我！”  
他的问题像机关枪一样不断蹦出来，被逼至尽头的我终于忍无可忍低吼道：“是啦！我是在看你。我也不想的！自从那次我们接……后我就无法控制地经常想要看你。你不乐意的话大不了我以后不看了！谁稀罕啊！”  
对方闻言突然掐住了我的下巴，逼迫我抬头看他的眼睛。  
他说：“你知道为什么你会这么在意我吗？”  
“……不知……”  
我的尾音被吞没在了他的唇间。  
也不知道是吻了多久，在我感觉快窒息了之前，他终于松开了我，一边轻轻地喘着气一边望着我。  
“那你现在知道了吗？”  
我感觉天旋地转。无数光影从他的眼睛里略过。如果这是漫画，那铺天盖地的花大概已将我俩淹没。  
我回答：“还不太明白……”  
“……再来一次。”  
——回想结束——  
我睁开眼睛。房间里很暗，什么都看不清，我便伸手去开床头灯，刚一拉开就听见一个低沉的声音说：  
“你醒了？”  
顺着声音望去，臣就坐在距离床不远的椅子上，面沉如水地看着我。  
直觉告诉我，他现在正在生气。  
从我们交往的这九年来，他几乎不会对我发脾气。有时我们吵完了架，他多半都是一个人坐在沙发上，拿刮胡刀不停刮毛衣上起的毛球，等着我主动服软然后去哄他。  
他现在周身散发出来的气场和他以前生着闷气刮毛衣时的很像。  
我小心翼翼地下了床，试探性地唤道：“臣？”  
他“嗯”了一声，仍然坐在椅子上没有动，只是淡淡地问了句：“你还记得服下镇定剂后跟我说了什么吗？”  
“啊？”  
我说了什么？  
我努力想回想起昏睡之前都说了些什么，但实在想不起来。当时我的大脑一片混乱，好像是胡乱说了一堆不知所谓的话，也不知道是不是哪句话惹他不高兴了。  
最终我放弃了：“我不记得了。那时我意识不清，如果乱说了些什么，你别在意。”  
臣幽幽看了我一眼，用一种很冷静、仿佛学者在作报告一样的语气说：“你跟我说，你得到了一个能回溯时间的魔法手表，你利用这支手表一次次回到过去向我告白，却创造出了很多个非常糟糕的结局。最后你回到了2011年，然后主动吻了我。”  
“………………”  
我都说了些什么？！  
他平静地问：“这是真的吗？”  
我竭力让自己保持冷静，一口否定：“当然不可能是真的啊。臣你觉得听起来这么像天方夜谭的事会是真的吗？”  
他没有说话，只是依然表情冷静地审视着我。这种感觉很不好，仿佛能被他读心一样。于是我不安地避开了他的眼神。  
臣站了起来，走到衣架前取下自己的大衣，从内侧隐藏的口袋里掏出了一个精致的小盒子，然后来到我面前。  
看着那个小盒子，我的大脑里“轰”的一声炸开了。  
“你跟我说你每一次回到2020年时，我都会将一个金色手表交给你，所以你才能不断地回溯过去。”臣一边说，一边打开了盒子。那支熟悉的手表就在里面。  
“这个是我今天下午在集市里买的。本来是想当做惊喜送给你。”  
“…………”  
他的眼神扫了过来。我深吸一口气，轻声说：“……其实……”  
“为什么？”  
我被他问得一愣，只见臣眼睛里的愤怒和悲伤仿佛在一瞬间就决堤了。  
“你凭什么这么做？”他的声音陡然升高了：“你凭什么替我决定我的人生？就凭你自己的喜好，你就可以一次次改变我和你之间的命运？”  
我当下慌得六神无主，害怕地拉住了他的手：“不……不是……对不起……”  
可是臣用力甩开了我的手，他的胸膛因为生气而剧烈起伏着：“你说我们本来有一次已经在一起了，我们是一对很恩爱的情侣。我跟你说想带你去旅游，然后你就又一次丢下了那个我……”  
我打断了他的话：“可是那个世界里的健二郎受到了伤害，我怎么可能将自己的幸福建立在别人的痛苦上？”  
“……又有一次，你提早回到了过去拒绝我，所以我们直到最后也没能在一起。”  
他突然拽住了我的衣领，声色并厉地冲着我吼道：“然后呢？如果这个世界还不够符合你的理想，你就会又一次丢下我去往下一个你理想的世界？”  
“不是的……我……”  
我想安抚他，可臣的眼神里的愤怒让我望而却步。  
“你没有资格决定我的一切，也没有资格自作主张地去改变我们本来的关系，更没有资格夺走属于我和你的回忆，你，你，你……”  
他“你”了半天也没能说出下一句，二人突然同时陷入了沉默。房间里安静得能听见时针在走的声音。  
他脸上愤怒的表情逐渐转变为悲伤，还有被背叛的失望。  
然后我听到他用一种疲倦的声音说：  
“……你怎么可以这样对我？”  
看到他这副样子，我心痛得要死。伸出手想摸一摸他的脸：“臣……”  
可他侧身避开了我的手，用力地抹了把脸，深吸一口气后，再开口时又变成了那种冷漠的口气：  
“这手表我不会给你的。”  
他幽怨地看了我一眼，然后转身迈步走出了房间。留下的最后一句话是：  
“就算你这次又想反悔重来一遍，我也绝对不会让你离开我。”  
然后他用力摔上了门。  
在此之前，臣对我生气的最高纪录是十八个小时零五分。气得还挺严重，连我的电话都拒接。  
最后是我主动抱了一束玫瑰，守在他家门口等了两个小时，他一出门我就立刻扑上去，才总算把人哄好。  
但这次应该不管用了。  
臣摔门而去后，我窝在床上躺了很久，不知道下一步该怎么做。这时手机收到了来信提醒，我拿过来一看，原来是Naoto队长发来的。  
【隆二，你和臣怎么样了？】  
【成员们都很担心你们。】  
【Hiro桑也说想和你们再谈一谈。】  
我犹豫了一下，回复道：  
【对不起。让大家为我们担心了。请再给我们一点时间。】  
是时候解释一下我和臣现在究竟在哪里了。  
这里是纽约长岛的小别墅，是臣熟识的一个朋友借给我们住的。  
至于为什么会和臣一起躲在这里，那得再往前说。  
三个月前我和臣的关系被发现了。一连几天都是新闻网站的头条，闹得沸沸扬扬。公司的高层直接约了我们见面，一场会议开了接近三个小时。  
最后他们的结论是希望我和臣分开，还说会以进修为由分别送我跟臣去洛杉矶和英国避风头。  
“你们两个最好短时间内不要见面了。”  
臣二话不说当场拒绝：“我不同意。”  
“这里轮不到你们同不同意。先想清楚你们自私的行为会给团队还有整个公司带来多大的影响。”  
“我们是自由恋爱，不伤天也不害理。有什么自私的？”  
“你——！”  
会议闹得不欢而散。后来几天里我们的出行都受到了限制。三代目的成员、Tribe的前辈、甚至还有彼此的亲属都被叫了过来，一个个轮流给我们做心理辅导。  
成员们是相对来说态度比较温和的。Naoto桑就语重心长地跟我们说：“我不是来拆散你们的，我也没资格这么做。我只是觉得你们或许是可以稍微分开一段时间，让彼此的感情沉淀下来，好好思考一下将来的路怎么走。毕竟这真的不是一条轻松的道路，你们要面对的困难太多了，我很担心……”  
“Naoto桑，”臣很平静地回答他：“我和隆二从九年前起就在一起了。还有什么可以沉淀的呢？我很清楚自己想要什么。我也从来没有后悔过。”  
一旁沉默了很久的Naoki桑开口道：“可是你们在一起，真的太困难了。日本这个风气根本容不下你们继续在娱乐圈里待着。无论走到哪都会被苛责，被其他人指着背脊评头论足。我……我不想看到你们承受这些。”  
“那我们就算现在分手，这不也一样不会改变吗？”臣微微笑了一下，拍了拍Naoki桑的手背：“我们不会有事的。真的，不要露出这么难过的表情。”  
后来我和臣被强制禁止了见面，两个人分别被关在了不同的酒店房间里，每天都有人监视着。就这样僵持了快半个月，臣终于松口答应高层要送我们出国的条件。  
我们被分别送去了不同的国家，中间的时间隔了一个星期。当我到达英国时，却意外地听说远在美国的臣失踪了。我在酒店房间里担惊受怕地挨到了半夜，发现门缝里被塞入了一张纸条，顺着指示找到了乔装打扮后悠闲地坐在咖啡馆里吃着松饼的臣。  
他看到我来了后笑着问：  
Mr.朱丽叶，你愿不愿意和我私奔？  
结果我们就一起来到了纽约，在这个小别墅里一直住到了现在。期间有无数的人试图联系我们，但臣不肯透露我们的行踪，除了家人和成员的电话以外也都不接。  
终于在前天，一直沉着冷静的Naoto桑也忍不住了。  
我坐在臣的身边，听到他的手机里传来队长的声音：  
“你们不可能永远躲起来不出现的。你们难道愿意就这样下去吗？谁也不再见了？日本的这些也全都抛下不要了吗？你们能接受这个结果？”  
臣没有正面回答他的问题，只是说：“我不会分手的。”  
“你们先回到日本来，大家再好好商量——”  
挂断电话后，臣仔细看了看我的脸色，问：“隆二，你后悔了？”  
我摇了摇头：“我从来没有后悔过。可是……”  
“你脸色怎么这么差？”  
我揉了揉额头，苦笑着回答：“没什么。”  
我头疼的毛病日益严重，脑子里经常会出现一些陌生的画面。有时候甚至会突然发起抖来，同时不停胡言乱语。臣因此才为我在家里备下了止痛药和镇定剂，以免我发作时伤了自己。  
所以之前我才不小心将回溯时间的真相吐露出来。  
臣说的没错。我确实又反悔了。  
我不想看见臣为了我像这样不见其他人，更不想看见他失去他的家人、他的事业、和他应有的繁华的人生。  
如果我拿到了那支手表，应该会又一次按下去吧。  
可现在到底该怎么办……  
在床上躺了很久，直到一个念头冒了出来：  
臣该不会把那支手表丢了吧？  
想到这里，我迅速下了床，小心地打开房门走了出去，顺着臣的声音找到了正在客厅打电话的他。  
臣背对着我，用温柔的声音对手机另一头的人说：“我明白……不用担心。我会照顾好自己……不，我暂时不会回去的。”  
那一边的人好像是讲了什么臣不爱听的话，他脸上的表情越来越凝重。  
“如果您继续这么说，我不会回去的。”  
“请保重身体。再见。”  
他挂断了电话，回头看见我来了，并没有说什么就又转过了头去。  
我主动问他：“是你的家人吗？”  
他轻轻“嗯”了一声作为回复。  
“……他们……又再跟你说回日本的事情？”  
“嗯。”  
我其实见过他的家人。交往的第三年时他有带我回过他的老家，当然没有说我们真正的关系。在后来的几年里我也去过几次，始终是以「队友」的名义被介绍。  
他有一个气氛很温暖的家庭。他的家人们也都是很温柔友善的人。  
所以当关系暴露后，我最不敢面对的也是那些人。  
当公司找来臣的家属过来和我们谈时，感到非常心虚的我总是回避看他们的眼睛。  
其实他们也没有说过什么重话。只是对方越是温柔，就越让我给感到心里难安。  
“臣，”我犹豫着开了口：“要不然……还是回日本一趟吧。”  
他听到我这么说后转过了头来，但我有点不敢看他，所以只是望着地板上的花纹。  
“为什么？”  
“……我不希望你和家人们断绝关系，我知道这也不是你所希望的。”  
说完以后，我鼓起勇气抬头。只见臣微微皱起了眉头。  
“我从来没有想过要和家人断绝关系。别说这种蠢话。”  
“可这样下去你怎么修复和家人的关系？”  
“我这边的事我自己会处理好。”  
说罢，臣转身就想走，我赶紧拉住了他的手。  
“……Naoto桑刚才发了消息给我，”迎着他审视着我的眼神，我继续说道：“成员都很担心我们，你明明也不希望让他们担心的吧。”  
“所以呢？”臣语气平静地反问：“回到日本，你想好怎么处理我们的关系了吗？”  
“我……”  
“你想——”臣望进我的眼睛里，仿佛直视着我灵魂深处那个软弱的隆二：“——和我分手吗？”  
话音刚落，我立刻回答：“当然不想！”  
“又或者要用那个神奇的小手表让人生重新再来一遍？”  
他勾了勾嘴角，露出了一个无力的笑容。然后拉开了我的手。  
“你还真是狡猾啊。”  
我不死心地再一次抓住了他的手，可他这次没有再转过身来，我只好将头抵着他的背脊。  
“不是这样的……”  
我闭上了眼睛，听着他的心跳声。  
“……臣你不应该这样。”我听到自己用一种微微发抖的声音在说：“……从我来的那个时间线里，我所熟悉的臣……绝对不可能这样，让家人和成员们担心，也不会以自己的事业为赌注……因为臣是把梦想看得非常重要的人，也为此付出了很多努力，所以不可能……为了我将这一切放弃的。”  
面前的人沉默了良久。然后我听到了很轻的一声叹息。  
臣终于转过了身，握住了我尚未收回的手腕。  
他问：“那个你所「熟悉的臣」，有花了九年的时间来爱你吗？”  
“…………”  
“既然没有——”他冷淡地说：“——那就不要拿他和我作比较。”  
然后他松开我的手，转身走进自己的卧室里，关上了门。  
***  
那之后的三天里，我和臣都没能有过一次完整的对话。  
到了用餐的时间他仍然会来叫我，将做好的饭菜摆在桌上，一言不发地吃完他自己的那份，安静起身去洗碗，再回到房间里将门关上。全程没有一句话，就算我试图和他聊天他也不搭理。  
臣这次是真的非常生气。以至于连一个让我哄他的余地都没留。  
我仍然找不到那支手表。虽然趁臣不在身边时有试图找过，但遍寻无果。连垃圾我都仔细翻过了，还是一无所获。  
我不知道这场冷战会持续到何时，也不知道那支手表究竟还在不在。感觉自己像个什么都不知道的无头苍蝇，和臣一起被囚禁在了这栋大房子里。  
在第四天的早晨，睡梦中的我突然觉得好冷，又睁不开眼睛，只好抱紧了自己的手臂。过了一阵子，我感觉到有什么又厚又重的东西盖在了身上，将我包裹起来。  
我睁开眼睛，看见臣替我掖了掖被子，脸上依然淡淡的。  
“外面在下雪。家里暖气坏了，明天才有人来修。你多穿点衣服。”  
他简短地说完这句话，转身走出了房间。  
我愣在床上许久，惊觉这是他这些天来除了叫我吃饭以外第一次主动和我说话。  
本以为臣可能已经不那么生我气了，中午用餐的时我再一次试着和他聊天，可他的态度依然冷淡。  
到了傍晚的时候，雪下得更大了。屋内的温度低得让人难以忍受，我裹着厚厚的被子坐在床上，脑子里冒出一句：  
臣他会感觉冷吗？  
以前在东京时，每到冬天来临，就算家里暖气开得很足，臣仍会拉着我坐在床上，然后用毯子将我们一起裹起来，嘴里嘟囔着：“好冷，让我取下暖。”  
我就问他：“臣你很怕冷吗？”  
“嗯。怕。”  
看着他的侧脸，还有他嘴角那一抹若有若无的笑意，我心里总觉得他可能不是真的冷。  
我抱着被子敲响了臣的门，里面好半天没回音，小心翼翼地转动门把手打开了一条缝。  
“臣？”  
对方坐在床上正盯着膝上的笔记本电脑屏幕，听到呼唤后抬头望了我一眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“房间里好冷哦。”我小心翼翼地问道：“我能和你待在一起吗？”  
臣似乎没料到我会这么说，他的脸上一瞬间闪过了一丝惊讶的神色，随即立刻隐藏了起来。  
三秒钟过后，他语气平淡地回答：“好吧。”  
我走进房间里，反手关上了门，迅速地爬上床将被子展开将我俩一起裹在了里面。  
臣一开始还有些抵抗：“你自己盖就好了——”我生怕被他赶下去，便赶紧坐在了他前面，从身后捉住他的双手拉到腹前，攥在自己手里摩挲着。  
“臣你的手也好冰。”  
“…………”  
身后的人没有说话。我悄悄仰头，瞥见臣把头转向了一边。  
我将目光转向面前的电脑屏幕，上面播放的是刚典之前参演的电视剧。  
我笑着说：“啊，是刚酱！”见身后的人还是没反应，又自顾自地说：“那我和你一起看吧。”  
臣没有拒绝。我们就这样安安静静地看了一会儿。看着屏幕里那令人怀念的面孔，我随口道：“刚酱的演技进步了呢。下次见到他要好好夸他一番。”  
“……”  
“之前……我在网上看了健二郎演的短片，也很好看呢。臣你有看吗？”  
“……有。”  
“很想见见成员们啊。”  
“……”  
“臣你也想见他们吧。”  
身后的人沉默了许久。然后才回应了一声：“嗯。”  
于是我也没再说话。直到这一集结束，我感觉到臣将下巴搁在了我的右肩上，圈着我腰部的手臂也微微收紧。  
我听到身后的人轻轻地说：  
“其实我从没想过再也不跟成员他们见面。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我也没有要放弃我在日本的一切。”  
“嗯。”  
“我只是……不想跟你分开。”  
压在右肩上的重量一沉。  
“……你明白吗？”  
“嗯。我明白。”  
我从被子的缝隙间伸出手抚摸了一下他的头发。  
“我也不想。”  
我听到了臣的叹气声，顿时感觉心仿佛都揪了起来。  
“那你就不要再想着去否定眼前的一切了。”他语气沉重地说：“命运本来就不该是随心所欲可以重新来过的，隆二，你不可能逃避所有坏事。因为有好有坏才是人生。”  
我顿了一下，忍不住笑了起来：“臣你听起来好像个长辈哦。”我转过身，将头埋在他的颈窝，用力地搂紧了他，喃喃道：“可是我不想有任何坏事发生在你身上。一点都不想。”  
“我并没有觉得自己遭遇了什么坏事……你认为我们现在过得不好？”  
“……”  
臣抬起手在我后脑勺抚摸了一把。说：“我明白你的意思。”  
“没有人会祝福我们。一个都不会有。”  
“……”  
“但即便那样也没关系。”  
“就算所有人都不祝福我们，那我依然选择你。”  
臣端详了一下我的脸，笑着用拇指抹掉了嘴角的泪痕，轻轻扯了扯我的脸颊。  
“别露出这么难看的表情，笑一笑吧。”  
“我得当坏人才能留下来。你要跟我这种坏人在一起？”  
“嗯，那就当坏人吧。大不了我和你一起。”  
他将头抵着我的头，闭上了眼睛。  
“多相信我一点吧。不管发生什么事，我都会和你面对。”  
“所以不要再独自一个人离开了。”  
“好吗？”  
我不能答应他。  
我没有资格享受这本不属于我的一切。  
我应该跟臣说我不想留下来，惹他生气，让他讨厌我，把手表丢给我然后让我滚。  
可此刻抵着我的额头的触感是那么清晰，来自他身上的香气仿佛将我完全包围。  
我在劫难逃。  
***  
冷战结束后的日子过得非常安逸。  
早上一起醒来，一起洗漱。我和往常一样穿上运动服出去晨跑，临走前问臣要不要一起去，而他一如既往地拒绝了。  
回到家享用完臣做的早餐后，我们会坐下来一起讨论最近在写的新歌，或者一起看部电影上面的。  
我主动提议了午餐采用轮流制。而我做出来的食物，虽然也谈不上难吃吧，但和臣做的比起来就只是能入口的程度。  
结果我只做了一天就心安理得地把厨房交还给臣了。还好他同意了至少餐具由我洗。  
臣喜欢下午的时候出去逛街。有时是去公园，有时是去唱片店。我有跟着他一起出去过两次。怕会引人注目，所以一直和他保持着两步的距离。直到傍晚夕阳西下，才敢趁着天暗下来后悄悄拉着他的手走上几分钟。  
这栋房子的主人也是一名音乐人，他在落地窗旁边摆了一架钢琴，这是我在整栋房子里最喜欢的物件。  
这个世界线里我和臣在五年前一起开始练习钢琴，所以我终于实现了原来的我幻想过的二人合奏。  
如果有人问我：你此刻感到幸福吗？我应该会回答：是啊，我很幸福。  
太幸福了。以至于有些害怕起来。  
我尽量不再去想那支手表的事情。直觉告诉我应该是在臣的房间里，但我也没有再试图找过。  
既然我已答应了臣无论发生什么事都会留下来陪他，那什么奇迹和魔法我也不再需要了。  
虽然是这么想的，可压在心底的石头仍然没有消失。  
到了第九天，这天晚上我坐在钢琴前弹自己喜欢的歌给臣听。在弹了几首熟悉的曲子后，我开始弹起了自己很多年前就喜欢的一首歌，边说道：“这首歌在我年轻的时候经常听呢，我每次去卡拉OK时也都会唱。”  
站在旁边的臣原本一直是面带微笑的听着。但当我开始弹这支曲子时他露出了一脸兴趣缺缺的表情。  
我见状停了下来，问：“你不喜欢这首歌吗？”  
“没什么不喜欢的。”  
在我的追问下，他终于坦白：“这不是你以前跟前女友在一起时最喜欢的歌吗。”  
我一愣：“前女友？那是出道前的事了吧。你连十年前的醋都吃？”  
“但你不是和她交往了七年吗。”  
“七年算什么，我们在一起的时间早就超过和她的了。况且你和M子交往时我——”  
话到这里停住了。  
臣露出了一脸迷茫的表情：“M子是谁？”  
是啊。M子是谁？  
我看着眼前黑白分明的琴键，努力在脑中搜索有关“M子”这个人的信息。  
她是臣的女朋友……或者说是“原来的世界”里臣的女朋友。  
可我想不起来她长什么样子了。  
我不应该这么快就忘记她的长相啊。距离我上一次看见她也才过了不到十天……  
不对……是十年？  
“隆二？你怎么了？”  
我绞尽脑汁想要回想起「M子」的脸，但脑子里一片浑浊，仿佛那一段记忆被蒙在了浓雾里面，我越试图将雾吹散，头就越发感到疼痛起来。  
我终于支撑不住地捂住了头，然后听到臣在说：  
“你又开始头疼了吗？我去拿药来——”  
剧烈的耳鸣声取代了他的声音。  
再次醒来时已是深夜。臣不在房间里，我独自一人躺在床上，回想着刚才发生的事。  
不止是M子，我已经开始遗忘在最初的世界里自己历过的事。  
曾经见过的人、做过的事情、听过的歌曲，那些原本鲜活地存在于我的脑海里，现在正逐渐淡去，被这个时间线的记忆完全覆盖。  
仿佛像是有一个黑板擦在擦去“原来的我”一样。这让我感到莫名恐惧起来。  
这样下去，总有一天我会完全忘记最初的自己吗？  
我起身打开房门走了出去，找到了在客厅里看书的臣。他见我来了后关切地问：“你感觉怎么样了？”  
我跟他说：“房间好冷，我能抱抱你吗？”  
他一愣：“暖气不是修好了吗……”随即反应过来，然后笑着张开手臂：“行，过来吧。”  
我挨着臣坐下然后紧紧地抱住了他，脸在他的胸前的衣服伤蹭了蹭。  
“明天好像是晴天。我们去街上走走吧。”  
臣低柔的声音响起。轻轻的，像是在耳边说悄悄话一样。  
“然后可以去吃你上次说好吃的汉堡。”  
“晚上再从公园走回家。”  
“没事的。我在呢。”  
“所以你什么都不用怕。”  
在臣的低声细语中，我闭上了眼睛。  
我梦见了臣。我们都坐在车上，他就在我的左边，一只手撑着头，表情淡漠地望着车窗外的景色。  
而我在旁安静看着他侧颜。心里迷迷糊糊地想着他为什么这么好看啊。  
我很想跟他说‘我喜欢你’。但犹豫再三后，最终还是没敢这么做。

Ch.6  
结果我们第二天并没有去逛街。因为有一个意外的人敲响了大门。  
臣通过猫眼看了下对方是谁，然后愣在了原地。  
我问他：“是谁啊？”  
“……Naoto桑。”  
我和他面面相觑。迟疑片刻后还是打开了门。  
门外的Naoto桑用一副寻常的口气说：“啊~好冷。纽约这段时间比东京冷多了。”他在我和臣的脸上扫了一圈，又说：“嗯，你俩的气色看起来不错，我放心了。话说隆二你最近是不是吃得挺好的？没我上次看见你时那么瘦了。”  
他一边说然后一边走进屋子，态度轻松得仿佛就像我们昨天刚见过面一样。  
Naoto桑在餐桌边坐下来然后喝了一口臣递给他的茶。一时之间三个人都没说话。  
最终还是由这个最年长的人主动开口道：“你们两个打算什么时候回日本？”  
他这一记完全不迂回的直球把我们打懵了两秒钟。臣没有直接回答，而是问：“Naoto桑你是怎么找到我们的？”  
“我们只查到了你在美国，但不知道在哪个城市。我飞去洛杉矶，又去了三藩市，拉斯维加斯也去过了。来到纽约后我找遍所有认识的朋友，都说没见过你们。我拿着照片求他们帮我再问问别的朋友有没有见过，终于有个人说好像在长岛的公园看过你们。我想起这附近有一栋房子是属于我和臣共同认识的一个朋友的，又去和他软磨硬泡了一个星期才终于骗到了地址——”  
我听后只觉得心里更不安。Naoto桑这番话说得轻描淡写，但为了找我们这背后花了多少时间和精力？  
“——但这些都这不重要，你先回答我的问题。”  
于是臣就回复道：“他们同意放过我和隆二了？”  
“明知道不可能的事何必问呢。”  
“那就不回去。”臣往椅背上一靠：“不然我们两个又会被分别软禁起来了吧。”  
Naoto桑也没和他纠缠，而是将目光转向我：“那你呢，隆二，你是怎么想的？”  
我快速看了一眼臣的脸色，心虚地回答：“……对不起让你们担心了。”  
“这又不是我在问的……”  
Naoto桑长长地叹了一口气，感叹道：“我感觉自己仿佛真的成了你们两个的老父亲似的。”  
他在沉默不语的我们之间来回看了看，又说：“你们两个现在心里是不是特别埋怨我？觉得我好像电视剧里那种专门来搞破坏的反派？比如说《昼颜》里最后拆散纱和跟北野的那些坏人？”  
我赶紧摇头：“当然没有！”  
“你真的这么觉得也没事。”他一撇嘴：“因为我也有这种感觉。”  
“……”  
“其实如果可以的话，我真的不想来这里。”Naoto桑说：“但我必须得来。不然两个儿子都不肯回家了。”  
他继续说：“我和Naoki、成员们、还有Hiro桑他们每天都在想你们的事情。”  
“我不知道你们两个相不相信，但我们从来不希望伤害你们中的任何一人。”  
“没有什么事是解决不了的。但你们两个光是一直躲在这里就能解决吗？”  
“回日本来吧。我们可以一起商量接下来该怎么做。”  
说到最后，Naoto桑的脸上露出了一种非常疲倦的表情。  
“……拜托了。”  
听到队长把话说到这个份上，我找不到任何反驳的话语。  
而臣微微点了下头：“好。我们跟你回去。”  
Naoto桑的眼睛一下子亮了起来，然后又听到臣说：  
“如果他们同意不再干涉我和隆二的话。”  
“……”  
在僵硬的气氛中，臣突然站了起来，说：“Naoto桑你还没吃东西吧，我去做点什么。等我一下。”然后面无表情地走向厨房。  
被留下来的队长将目光转向我，说：“隆二，你靠过来一点。”  
我不明所以，但还是照着他话做。  
Naoto桑在我的腹部锤了两下，又拉起手臂在上面捏了捏：“嗯，果然，你这段时间是胖了些。”  
我抱歉地笑了下：“对不起，我最近确实运动得少了——”  
不待我说完，他又继续道：“挺好的。我上一次见到你时你看起来瘦得太厉害了，一看就没好好睡觉和吃饭。”  
他放下我的手：“隆二你这个人平时看着挺大大咧咧的，有什么事时却又喜欢自己扛着，思虑过多。你和臣都是，总让我放心不下。”  
“……”我缩回手，小声回答：“对不起……”  
“还有就是道歉太多。我真的不需要你跟我说对不起，这也不是我想听的。”Naoto桑低下头：“我希望你们两个都好好的，别受到伤害，也不要有任何悔恨。”  
“……可我真的想不到有什么既不会让你们受伤，又能允许你们在一起的办法。”  
“不能祝福你们，又不能狠下心把你们绑回去。完全的好人和完全的坏人都当不了。”  
“我这个队长可失败了吧？”  
听到这番话后我难受得要命。只好握住他的手说着：“不是的……Naoto桑对我来说是世界上最好的队长了。”  
他轻轻回握住了我的手。声音里满是疲倦。  
“……和臣一起回来吧。就当是我求你们两个了。”  
我无法答应他，也说不出拒绝的话。  
我到底都做了些什么。  
我希望抵达一个没有任何人受伤的世界，但结果我还是伤到了身边的人。  
送队长离开后，臣关上了大门，问：“你和Naoto桑谈了什么吗？”  
见我只是沉默着摇摇头，他说了一句“是嘛……”就没有再追问。  
晚上臣去浴室洗澡时，我偷溜进了他的房间，搜遍了所有的柜子和抽屉也没有找到我想找的东西，坐在地上不知所措时，想起了他这些天来每次出门时都会穿的大衣，终于在内侧隐藏的口袋里找到了那支手表。  
正要按下去时，我停住了。  
这样好吗？  
我明明答应过臣无论发生什么事都不再逃避，会留下来一直陪着他。现在却又反悔了。  
而且如果下一个世界又发生了更糟糕的情况怎么办？  
我看着手表上显示的「1」，手指就怎么都无法按下去。  
两种念头在我的头脑里进行着拉锯战，撕扯着我的意识。  
最终我还是垂下了手。  
不行。  
我还是舍不得。  
他的笑颜，他的温柔，他对我说的话每一句话，我都舍不得。  
我怎么可能舍得。  
突然有一只手抓住了我的手，用力地将我拉了起来。  
我抬头一看，只见一脸阴沉的臣用冰冷的眼神看着我。  
“……臣，你听我解释——”  
但他没有等我把话说完，而是夺过我手里的东西，然后一甩手用力地将其摔在了地上。  
砸在地上的手表发出了一声刺耳的响声，表面的玻璃像蜘蛛网一样裂开。  
我没来得及做出任何反应，就感觉到衣领被揪住了。  
“你果然还是想离开我。”  
他的声音听起来很平稳，但透着令人心惊肉跳的寒意，仿佛暴风雨将至一般。  
我试图将他的手拉开，一边着急地解释着：“我本来想，但我后来放弃了，是真的——”  
臣的目光落在地上的手表：“……我第一天就想扔掉它。可就算我把它扔到外面的垃圾桶、或者丢进湖里，它还是会回到我的口袋。”  
他收回目光，逼问我：“这是不是代表着，我无论怎么努力都无法改变我们不会在一起的命运？”  
“可是那又如何？”他的声量陡然提高：“就算要背叛命运，我也不会让你离开我。”  
“所以你为什么不肯相信我？”臣脸上突然露出了非常受伤的表情：“我已经跟你说过了无论发生什么事我都会和你一起面对的。是我不足以让你信赖吗？”  
“我并没有不相信你——！”  
臣拽着我的衣领将我摁在了床上，他的力气太大，有一瞬间还以为我的脖子会被他弄断。  
我抬起头，刚想再辩解两句，却被他眼睛里悲伤的神情击垮了我的一切挣扎。  
虽然他有尽量在克制力气，我仍然感到了疼痛。不过我觉得这种痛是我应得的，所以一声不吭地承受了下来。  
在我痛得精神恍惚时，我感觉到臣好像亲了我一下。  
是个有点咸的吻。  
***  
我一身酸痛地睁开眼，端详起了睡在一旁的臣的脸庞。  
我很喜欢他的脸。挺拔的鼻子，下巴的弧线，还有望着我时那时而冷淡时而温柔的眼睛，这些都让我爱恋不已。  
感觉到我在用手指轻轻描绘着他的五官，臣睁开一只眼望着我，声音沙哑地问：“……怎么了？”  
“觉得你长得好帅。”  
他微微笑了一下：“你是因为我长得帅才喜欢我？”  
“至少一开始的确是因为你长得帅才心动的。”  
“那等我变老了，不帅了后你就不喜欢了？”  
“你就算老了也肯定是整条街上最帅的老爷爷。”  
他无奈地念叨了一句“什么乱七八糟的……”，然后翻了个身平躺，再一次闭上眼睛。  
我一边看着他的侧脸，一边问：“臣？”  
“嗯？”  
“你会想要拥有回到过去的能力吗？”  
他皱起了眉头：“什么意思？”  
“就……很多人不是都会这么想吗？「如果当时这么做就好了」、「如果我能回到过去重新选择的话，我一定会那样选」之类的……你难道从来没想过？”  
臣沉默了几秒钟，然后说：“以前想过，后来不想了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为过去的事情就是过去了，时间是不会重来的。总是追忆过去就无法向前了。”  
“但你不会遗憾吗？如果能重来一遍的话，眼前的一切就能更好了。”  
“其实也无法断定未来就一定不会变得更好了啊。正因为是未来，所以才什么都有可能发生不是吗。”  
“过去不可追。未来尚可期待。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，点点头：“嗯。你说得对。”  
然后我又唤了一遍：“臣？”  
“怎么了？”  
我凑过去在他脸上亲了一下。笑嘻嘻地说：“我喜欢你。”  
他凝视着我，然后轻轻回答：“嗯，我知道。”  
“你不也说一句喜欢我吗？”  
“我不说你就不知道？”  
“知道。但我想多听几遍。”  
“好吧。”  
他含糊不清地说了一句。  
“不行啊，我没听清，你再说一遍吧。”  
“……我喜欢你。”  
“再说一遍。”  
我听着他唇齿间发出的那几个音符，感觉就像咬下了一口饱满多汁的水果，心里面的甜蜜的滋味不断溢出。  
仿佛光是有这几个字，就够我回味六十年了。  
待臣再次入睡后，我坐起了身，心无旁骛地欣赏起了身旁人的睡颜。  
我真的太喜欢臣了，所以才会喜欢到自己都迷失了方向。  
我喜欢他的眼睛，他的嘴唇。他的一切我都喜欢。  
但是他的眼睛不应该用来凝望我、而是要看着台下万人。  
他的嘴唇不应该用来吻我、而是要贴着麦克风唱出美妙的歌声。  
我果然是Hiro桑所说的「岩石脑袋」。明明是很简单的事情，却用了这么久的时间才终于想明白。  
我蹑手蹑脚地下了床，从地上捡起手表。在一道道裂纹中，那个「1」依然清晰可见。  
然后我转身趴在床的边沿，看着那个熟睡的人，笑着轻轻触碰了一下他的手指。  
再见。臣。  
我超喜欢你的。

【2010】  
我认识这个地方，赤坂BLITZ。  
这是最后的审查。胜出的人将成为三代目的主唱。  
十年前的臣小心翼翼呼唤我：“那个……今市君？”  
我愣愣地看着他，然后惊醒过来：“怎么了？”  
“……我才想问发生什么事了，你刚才突然呆立着不动，吓我一跳。”他一脸担心的表情问：“你没事吧？是不是太紧张了？”  
“嗯……可能是有点吧。”我冲他微微笑了下：“这是最后一场审查了，加油啊。”  
他青涩的脸上露出一个腼腆的笑容，回答：“你也是，一起加油吧。”然后抬步往前走。  
我叫住他：“臣……登坂君？”  
他停下脚步：“嗯？”  
我看着他的眼睛。十年间的繁华仿佛从他眼中迅速略过。  
我们会一起胜出、一起出道、一起登上最初的舞台、一起见证低谷与高峰、最后一起站在被万人包围的舞台中央。  
我想跟你说的是：登坂广臣，我喜欢你。从很久以前起就开始了。  
“我期待着能和你一起胜出。”  
听到我这么说，他微微有些惊讶，然后懵懂地点了下头：“哦……好的。”  
然后我们并肩走过长长的走廊。这一走就好像走完了我们的十年。  
我在心里倒数至零。  
我一句话也没有说。

【尾声：2021】  
其实故事讲到这里就结束了。反正别的也没什么好赘述的，都是大家能猜到的发展。  
我回到了2020年，睁开眼看见健二郎递过来一盒做成贝壳形状的巧克力，从里面拿了一块吃了。  
臣还是送了我一只金色的手表。这次是全新的，指针可以走，按下右边的表冠也没有发生任何事。  
我谢过了臣，回家后将它好好安放在了床头柜的抽屉里。  
我们没有谈过恋爱。我们一直都只是队友。  
随着时间过去，我脑海中关于那十次回溯的记忆也逐渐开始模糊。我试过将一部分和『臣』恋爱时的美好细节写在笔记本上，但第二天再回去看时，却怎么看都觉得很陌生，仿佛在读别人的故事一样。  
故事到这里就可以写下『完结』了。不过我以前看小说或漫画时，在结局后面还经常会有一个所谓的“后日谈”，来讲述一些不太重要的、稀松平常的小事。  
那么我也再稍微多讲一点吧。  
臣在那趟英国之旅的五个月后还是和M子分手了。Elly就问过他：  
“为什么要分手啊？你和M子不是交往得挺好的吗？”  
“她希望能在半年内结婚，或者至少订婚。但我暂时没有要结婚的打算，对我来说眼下还是音乐的工作更重要。既然我无法承诺她想要的未来，那还是不要耽误人家的时间了。”  
“唉，真可惜。”  
Elly的声音满是遗憾。  
时间流逝，来到2021年的夏日。这天录制完了一个节目，司机送我和臣回各自的家。我正在玩手机上新下载的游戏，听到一旁的臣开口说：  
“我打算下个星期去威尼斯玩。”  
我随口说道：“哎，挺好的呀。听说那里的水上巴士很好玩，你可以去坐坐看。”  
“你要不要和我一起去？”  
手一抖，下一秒屏幕上的勇者就冤死于怪兽的狼牙棒下。  
我扭过头去看他：“啊？你在邀请我？”  
“是啊。”  
“你不邀请Elly或者健酱吗？”  
“健二郎说有『ZIP!』的录制不能去，Elly也表示预定了其他行程。”  
“那队长们和刚酱呢？”  
“EXILE要拍新的PV了，都说走不开。”  
“哦——他们都不能去，所以你才来问我。原来我在你这的顺位就排第六啊。”我半真半假地感叹了一下，然后哭笑不得地指着他：“你也太老实了，这种内幕就别直接坦白嘛。”  
“……你问都问了，我又不能说谎吧？”  
臣噘着嘴，好像有些不高兴的样子。  
“……所以你要一起来吗？”  
“……”  
我看着他的侧脸，依然还是俊俏得让我心动不已。  
光是这样看着他，那些温柔的感情就仿佛满溢心间。  
臣。  
我在心里呼唤着他的名字。  
可能有一天你会与我坠入情网、也可能有一天我会喜欢上除你以外的某个人。  
可能我们此生都不会成为恋人。  
与「你」曾经在纽约度过的那仿佛梦境一般的十天，虽然我已逐渐遗忘，但那也没关系。  
过去不可追，未来尚可期待。  
正因为是「未来」，所以才什么都有可能发生。  
于是我回答他：  
“好啊。”

全文完


End file.
